Darkness is Home
by tetisheri
Summary: Kat has only ever cared for herself, it was the only thing she ever had to do. but what happens when she is stranded on a killer planet? will this cold hearted murderess finally feel?
1. I suppose I do

AN: My first story for Pitch Black. And yes I made my own OC character and shoved her in the movie like I've seen with other fan fictions, so if you don't like that then don't read this. But my OC and Riddick don't get together, neither does she change him completely during the movie. I tried my hardest to keep him in character. So please review and tell me what you think.

Darkness is Home

"Get back here you worthless bitch!" the yell rang out with deadly clarity. I took another deep breath forcing my legs to move faster. The pounding footsteps behind me reminding me why I was running so fast. This merc had a mission to accomplish.

I didn't dare look around me. It would just slow my pace down. My heart throbbed painfully trying to keep the blood flowing correctly in my veins. I only saw the way out. The shaft of pure darkness was my escape. If I could get there I would be free. Free of this asshole. I felt a slight prick in my back before my body was thrown forward convulsing. The world swam around me. The glossy pavement rushed to meet me.

"Lights out for you." the distant voice of the merc flowed sluggishly through my brain as everything went black.

XxXxXx

I woke up with the taste of metal in my mouth. Blinking away the murkiness in my brain I looked around. I was in a cyro-tank judging from the red glass. I looked down at myself and felt the slick tightness of chains around my neck. My hands were cuffed in front of me, a chain connecting them to my cuffed feet. I would of scowled if I didn't have the bit in my mouth. He was really playing it safe this time.

"Didn't know we had to fly with bloody murderers." a thick accented voice called me from my examination. A dark skinned man with black hair wearing a long white sleeve was staring at me and to the tank beside me as he boarded the ship. I caught his eye easily. I slowly cocked my head to the side before baring my teeth in a silent snarl and jerking violently forward. The seat belt and chains grew tight with the strain.

The man backed up fear written clearly over his face. I breathed through my nose confirming the look on his face. I sagged back down satisfied. A woman with long black curly hair with the same dark skin sneered disgustedly at me and the tank next to me. I wonder who lay next to me.

"Don't worry about them. Their good and locked up." the smooth fake charming voice made me bite down on the metal bar in my mouth. A man with a blue cop uniform and his fake shiny badge glistening in the light came up to them. He had light blonde hair, pale skin, and baby blue eyes. I nearly choked on the merc scent of him. The two civilians walked on. Johns walked up to my tank. I glared at him through the glass. "Sleep tight, the next time you wake will be behind bars." he pushed a button off to the side. My tank filled with the gas that would make me fall asleep.

I fought against it though. I hated cyro-sleep. I hated not knowing what was happening around me. Still my head grew heavy and my vision blurred. The last thing I saw before I was put to sleep was Johns sneering face.

XxXxXx

Loud crashes woke me up this time. I looked around me frantically as I was thrown around inside my tank. The seatbelts had torn. When? I had no clue. I braced myself the best I could against the walls of my tank. I couldn't see clearly through the glass. Everything was moving around. With a growl I forced my eyes to focus. Johns fell out of his tank to glare up at the tank beside mine. Again I wondered who was in there. I watched as he struggled to stand. When he did I heard a ferocious loud ripping sound before watching half the ship be torn away.

My muscles tensed in anticipation waiting for Johns to be ripped away from the ship, but alas he held onto a pole with dear life as the ship shook and rumbled against the ground. We were crashing. What the fuck had happened out there? My jaw was sore. I hated this fucking bit. I wasn't a fucking animal. Finally everything stood still. I heard crashing and rocking from beside me. What was this person trying to do?

With one last sound of glass being shattered a watched a man walk out. He was wearing a black wife beater and black cargo pants. He was all muscle beneath his tanned skin. He was bald and was blindfolded and shackled just like I was. Even had the bit. With a loud grunt. I threw myself at the door of my tank. It gained his attention. He turned to me seemingly seeing through the blind fold.

I watched him push a button to the side of my tank and felt the door give way. I fell unpleasantly to the grated floor. With a well earned swiftness I jumped to my chained feet. The man made a motion with his head to follow and I did. I glanced at the unconscious Johns on the floor as we passed. I kicked a grate on top of him. Our boots made no sound as we walked through the ruin of the ship. Silently the man dropped down a shaft. I followed quickly after.

This place was filled with rubble. Pipes, air duct, and most anything metal lay scattered around the floor. The man was no longer in sight. I looked at the ceiling above me. There were smaller pipers running all the way through it. With a slow breath I jumped up grabbing onto the pipes before lurching my feet to the ceiling. I hooked the ends of my boots into holes and waited. I looked around the ceiling seeing the man in almost the same position I was in. Guess convicts think alike.

I listened to the muffled talking above me. I could understand them if I choose to, but I didn't want to strain myself especially since I was hanging from the ceiling. I couldn't chance loosing my balance and being caught. I heard Johns voice curse loudly. I would of laughed if I could. My lips felt very dry. I took another deep breath feeling winded for some reason. This planet we landed on didn't have a lot of oxygen. Great. I heard the heavy footsteps of Johns as he lowered himself down to the floor we were on. I held my breath.

He spun around with his small flashlight. I watched silently from my spot on the ceiling as he surveyed the room. I knew he knew we were down here. He just didn't know where. The man dropped his feet down around Johns neck. The chain effectively choking the merc. I held back a snicker as Johns squirmed and sputtered under the man. He pulled out his night stick with shaky hands and began beating the mans legs and waist with it.

He barely even seemed to feel it from my point of view. I heard a small groaning before the pipe the man was hanging from dropped. Both Johns and the man fell to the floor. Johns got up quickly his nightstick poised to continue the beating, but he stopped when the man held his chained wrists up in an almost surrendering way. Johns coughed a laugh.

"You know one of these days someone's going to get hurt and it aint gunna be me." Johns smiled cockily at the man. I held on tighter to the pipes. There was no fucking way he was finding me again. Unfortunately Johns actually had a brain and checked the whole ceiling. Upon seeing me he leered grabbing his gun and pointing it at me. "I'd come down from there…" I glared at him dropped down without a sound. "Good kitty." he said with mock affection. I snarled at him. He only rolled his eyes. With a heave he picked the man up from the floor and too his feet. "Walk." he ordered pulling another gun out of somewhere. He pushed one into the back of the head of the man and pointed the other one at me.

I only listened because of the gun. If it was a knife, a beating stick, or even a god damned tazer I would of ran for it, but he knew his prisoners well and he chose guns. We were escorted to some damn broken room that led to the bright outside planet. I squinted against the harsh light. Johns chained the man up to a metal pole before moving to me. With an unnecessary hand on my hip he chained me to a pipe on the wall few feet from the man.

He opened his mouth to say something before a loud incoherent yell interrupted him. He walked off towards it. Right when he was out of sight I began to work on getting out of my restraints. I didn't spare the man a look. I knew he would do the same thing as me. I took a deep breath.

"Don't you touch it!- Don't you dare touch that handle!" a man screamed in pain. I sniffed the air. The heavy scent of blood clogged my nose. He was in the throws of death. I heard a quiet murmur of voices, before they all went silent.

"Leave here." was the calm command I heard. "Leave." the loud clumsy shuffling of feet made me look up to see other survivors walking out. They all stared at us as they went outside.

First were a man in holy robes, followed by three sons, then a prissy looking man with small glasses, I glared at the people who came next. It was the same couple as before we began to flight. A few seconds followed before a young boy walked out. He had to only be about thirteen. Johns followed after. He leaned against an upturned tank staring at us before leaving as well. The man seemed to follow Johns movement even with the blind fold on.

I shook my head and went back to my task. I took a deep breath. I dislocated my thumb without even flinching. I took another deep breath and began dislocated the rest of my fingers. They all made sickening popping sounds. It was music to my ears. I glanced at the guy who was turned in my direction. Probably wondering what the fuck I was doing. With one last deep breath I slipped my hands from the tightly bound cuffs. I brought them to the front of me looking at the mangled fingers.

One by one I popped them back into place. I let out a large breath once they were fully functioning again. I rolled my wrists a few times before I heard footsteps. Swiftly I brought my hands behind me again. I swung my head to the side to see a blonde woman standing behind the broken wreckage staring at the man and me. Johns came up behind her.

"He just escaped from maximum prison." the man shifted his head toward the conversation.

"What about the girl?" the woman asked glancing at me. I would of protested to her statement, but I couldn't exactly speak.

"Same for her." I looked away then at the mans boots. It was a better sight then the stupid female and the merc.

"So do we keep them locked up forever?" the woman asked sounding a little skeptical.

"Well that'd be my choice."

"Are they really that dangerous?" the woman whispered thinking it would keep us from hearing. I heard a slight snort of amusement.

"Only around humans." I could hear the sneer in his voice. I glared at the mans boots now. "Come on the others found a container still in tact." they left. I sighed in relief bringing my hands forward again. I wanted to lick my lips. They felt so dry, but the bit prevented me from doing anything like that.

I was fiddling with the chains on my feet when I heard a loud popping noise. I looked up to see the man dislocating his shoulders bring them up on the pole. I looked higher seeing the break in it. Ahh so he was escaping as well. Smart man. I went back to work on my chains. I heard the loud crashing of him falling and looked up again so see he had a torch in his hands now. I almost glared at him.

I found the weak spot in my cuffs and pulled roughly at it. The cuffs fell away from my feet. I looked up to see the man standing unbound. I would need that torch for the damn bit in my mouth. I stood up holding my hands out for the torch. Through the blind fold he looked at me. I don't know how, but it was like he could see me clearly. I stared right back not intimidated by the six foot heavily muscled man in front of me. He gave me the torch before turning around.

For once I was glad I was tall. I was about five eight last time I checked. Still pretty short compared to him, but not to where it would hinder me from doing the task at hand. I turned it on and began burning through the coiled metal lock that kept the bit on. It melted away easily. He took the bit out of his mouth. I moved away the torch still in my hands. I really wanted this damn thing out of my mouth.

"Thanks." his voice was deep, gravely even. I held out the torch. He took it. I turned around moving my hair out of the way. After a minute or two of the heat against my neck I felt it go away. I ripped the stupid bit out of my mouth and licked my lips.

"Finally." I said turning to the man.

"Get your restraints." he ordered. I scowled but complied. When I turned back to him, he had black goggles on instead of the blindfold. We quickly and quietly made our way outside. The others seemed to be somewhere else at the moment. There was no one around. I could barely see in the bright daylight. When we were away from the ship he stopped walking. "Throw them towards the yellow sun." I eyed him almost suspiciously but threw them quickly towards the yellow sun. "Nice arm." I smirked.

"Thanks. So I take it we go towards the rising blue one?" I asked looking at him through squinted eyes. He nodded and we were off. I ignored the shortness of breath I was in as I ran beside the surprisingly fast guy. Soon we came up to bones of large creatures. I smiled quickly walking into the shadows.

"Have a problem with light?" he asked suddenly to the left of me. I glanced at him before nodding.

"My home planet is completely dark with optional light issued." I explained still slightly squinting. "So what's your name?" I asked scanning the area for Johns and the others.

"Riddick. Your's?"

"People call me Kat." ahh so this was the famous Riddick or infamous, matter on opinion really. He was the most feared convict in the whole system. "Johns is seriously looking for a big payday." I thought out loud.

"That he is." I leaned against one of the bones my muscles still tensed ready to move if needed. Then a body trapped me to the bone. I narrowed my eyes my hands pushed into Riddick's chest his arms on either side of my head. I felt his nose lightly brush against my temple before he breathed out harshly "you smell like me." was Riddick's next statement. I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath through my nose. The heavy almost spicy musk of him was almost over powering, but beneath was something sinister. The scent of killer was a distinct one. Almost a tangy smell.

"I suppose I do." I said opening my eyes to stare at him. I wish I could see his eyes. See what lay behind the stony face. I wasn't too fond of not being able to tell what someone was thinking. I saw a slow smirk curl onto his predatory face before he leaned down slightly. I almost purred at the thoughts that invaded my mind, but the sound of talking cut all inappropriate thoughts away. He stepped away from me disappearing into the shadows. I looked around and above me. There was a nice crevice to hide in. I agilely climbed into the little cove of bone and waited.

I could hear Johns sweeping the area with his gun, the sound of the three boys playing around, the gibberish the holy man kept spewing, and the same flowery sweat filled scent of the woman as she walked around the large creatures bones. I held my breath and shrank further into the bone when I saw Johns pull his gun at me. He went on. He didn't see me. I let out a quick breath before dropping down silently to the floor again.

I looked to see Riddick had done the same thing. We both turned our heads sharply at the sound of someone approaching. The blonde woman walked by us on the other side of the ribs. She fiddled with her contraption. It seemed to be a breathing tool. She moved to sit down. I cursed her for being such a stupid woman. She couldn't feel the two pairs of eyes staring straight at her back. Dull human senses.

When Johns walked up I felt myself being pulled tight against someone's chest. I tensed my muscles and looked up with a glare. Riddick put a finger to his lips. I glared still annoyed he didn't think I could stay quiet…or in the shadows.

"Drink?" Johns offered. I decided to ignore the stupid woman until Johns said something that caught my attention. "What did Owens mean about not touching the handle?" I stopped breathing. "It's just between you and me Carolyn I promise." I stared fiercely at the back of Carolyn's head.

"I'm not your captain." I cocked my head to the side in wonder. Riddick pulled us farther into the shadows. "During the landing when things were at their worst, Owens was at his best." her voice sounded defeated. "he's the one that stopped the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin." her voice grew quieter. "the passengers." those two words had me nearly made me snarl. I curled my fingers into fists. She was going to kill us all. That fucking bitch!

"Guess I'm a little more glad to be here than I thought." Johns gave Carolyn his hat before they both walked away. Riddick let me go. I let out an annoyed huff but stayed calm.

AN: Well that's the first chapter. If a get at least one review I'll have the second up by Friday. I'm at my mother's tomorrow and wont be able to get to a computer. I have the whole story already written, but I would like to know if anyone would even read it before posting it all. So please review they make me happy. And a happy writer is a good writer…well usually anyways.


	2. Now that wasn't to hard Johns

AN: Thank you sam for reviewing I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter and hope you like it.

"Where are we headed to now?" I asked glaring at the direction Carolyn walked off to.

"The ship." I nodded following him out. I glanced behind us seeing the retreating figure of Johns and the others. It was more of a leisurely pace back to the wreckage of the ship. Still we had to sneak around which proved to be easy yet difficult. This place was a barren waste land. We both easily climbed up the side of the ship. The prissy guy was sitting on a chair under an umbrella looking like he was the king of the whole place. There was a clanging noise from behind us.

I looked behind me and saw a man stumbling around at the far side of the ship. He looked beat up as hell and barely conscious. When I looked back up the prissy guy had gone. I looked below seeing him holding onto the scythe for dear life as he stumbled towards the entrance into the wreck. I slowly got up and went to the bottle of whiskey he had been sipping at. I saw Riddick sit down in the chair. With a smile that could be seen as a sneer I took a long sip of the burning liquid. I handed the bottle to Riddick watching the little drama unfold.

The guy stumbling was almost to the door way. I could make out the long haired woman standing behind the door with the scythe. She took a swing but stopped before impaling him. I looked a little farther out seeing the asshole guy pointing the gun at the innocent man. The gun shots rang out loudly. I resisted the urge to laugh.

"We should start moving again…we could get caught pretty easily up here." I pointed out beginning to make the descent to the floor. Riddick followed. "So why does Johns want you so bad?" I asked before realizing the complete nastiness that sentence sounded like. I heard him snort in amusement his mind must have been thinking the same thing.

"I'm the only big time criminal he hasn't been able to keep in a slam." he said his voice almost prideful. "So why does he want you?" my lip twitched dying to turn into a smile.

"Revenge is my best guess." we were coming up towards the weird dirt like funnels in the ground. I heard the rhythmic digging the asshole man was doing under the blue tarp. I watched from behind a funnel. "So are you going to ghost him or should I?" I asked deadly serious.

"I'll do it." he pulled a bone as sharp as a knife out of a pocket and silently crept towards the asshole man. I watched with a twisted fascination. I wanted to see what was so great about Riddick. Why he was such a deadly killer. There was a loud scream of pain, gun shots and weird high pitched squealing. I walked out from behind the funnel to see the long haired woman running wildly towards the tarp and Riddick staring interestedly at what lay beneath.

She threw the tarp up. There was a dark black hole in the hole already made. Blood painting it's walls. She looked up at Riddick. He turned and ran. No one noticed me as they ran passed. I watched wondering what would happen next. I saw a black stick quickly protrude from behind a funnel knocking Riddick off his feet. They struggled for a while before Johns pulled Riddick's goggles off. I saw Riddick squint in pain at the light. He had a light problem too. Johns punched him. He struggled to see unable to fight back. He was punched again.

"What did you do to Zeke?" I heard the woman ask with a pained voice. She back handed him. I took a step forward before looking down at myself. Why was I even trying to help him? I had always been a look out for myself type of girl. I saw Riddick attempt to cover his eyes. "What did you do to him!" she screamed.

"Shazza! Shazza!" I heard the boy yell while Carolyn held onto Shazza's waist.

"Just kill him! Just somebody Goddam kill him before he-" she kicked him in the forehead knocking Riddick momentarily unconscious. I don't know why, but I ran towards the scuffle. All my instincts telling me to run the other way. I ignored them. The boy opened his mouth to yell when he spotted me. I ran passed him. Carolyn had let go of Shazza. With a grunt I tackled the woman to the ground beside Riddick. She looked at me terror clear in her eyes and clogging my nose, but before I could snap my drawn fist at her someone grabbed me roughly by the hair. I grit my teeth in irritation as I was pulled off her. I could barely see if I looked up so I stayed still knowing it was Johns who held me so tightly by the hair.

"Trying to save your boyfriend?" he sneered at me.

"Just a fellow convict, besides you of all people should know what happens to my boyfriends." I said with perfect grace.

"Get up!" Johns ordered pulling on my hair again. I hissed in pain complying. "Hold this to her head." he told Carolyn giving her a gun. I scowled feeling the cool metal press into my skull. I watched Johns pick up Riddick's unconscious body and begin the slow walk of dragging him. I walked silently beside.

Once back inside a different part of the ship Johns went to work on chaining Riddick up. This time he kept his arms spread out weaving the chain above him. Riddick was barely waking up when Johns finished the cuffing. He grabbed my arm pulling me to a loop on the floor.

"Sit down with your hands and feet in front of you." I growled at him. "Do it." I heard the gun cock. I sat down. He looped the chain around my hands and feet before locking it all to the ring on the floor. "If you hadn't broken the bit piece I would of put that on too. Just finish the animal look hmm?" I jumped against the restraints my teeth bared. He backed up looking slightly afraid and turned to Riddick. "What happened?" Riddick glanced at Johns before me.

"there were noises." was all he said. Johns grunted in frustration and left the room. "So why are you captured?" he asked looking at me his face painted in darkness. He no longer had his goggles.

"I ran towards the fight instead of away." I answered looking at my chains. I could get out of them easily…well kind of easily. "I really hate doing this." I muttered beginning the annoying process of dislocating my fingers again. My broken hands slipped from the chains after a bit of struggling. I fixed them all again.

"How'd you get so good at getting out of cuffs?" I looked at him for a moment before looking down at my pale hands.

"A trick someone taught me when I was a little kid; I just kept doing it as I grew up." I shrugged flexing my fingers making sure I didn't break them. It was quiet for a while. I was trying to figure out how to untie my feet, but it didn't seem likely I'd be able to. Sighing in frustration I leaned against the grate next to me. I stared at Riddick who seemed to be sleeping, though I could see all his muscles still tensed ready for anything. I heard a noise and looked over to see Carolyn walking towards us, well towards him actually.

"So where's the body?" she asked sounding like she could give orders. Riddick had his head down still. Ignoring her. She looked down clearly annoyed. "Well you want to tell me about the sounds?" when he didn't answer she looked to me.

"Why would we help you?" I questioned coldly. She shivered and went back to questioning Riddick.

"Look you told Johns you heard something." more silence. "That's fine." Carolyn pursed her lips angrily "You don't want to talk to me that's your choice," she started turning around. "But just so you know….there's a debate right now whether we should leave you here, both of you here to die."

"Afraid are we?" I taunted. Carolyn gave me an annoyed look before walking away.

"You mean the whispers?" his voice was low. She stopped walking and turned back toward him going closer this time.

"What whispers?" she asked in her own whisper sounding frightened. The sharp scent of it burned my nose.

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine."

"Fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta." I shivered in near excitement thinking about it. I knew that spot well. Riddick nodded at me approvingly. Carolyn looked almost disgusted.

"It's a copperish taste, human blood. If you cut it with peppermint schnapps it goes away-" each word brought a fresh look of disgust and horror to her face. I only smiled.

"Do you want to shock me with the truth now?" she asked her voice trying to sound bold. He twisted his head in her direction.

"All you people are so scared of me. Most days I'd take that as a compliment." I listened for any sound of deceit, but there was none. He was telling the absolute truth. "But it aint me you gotta worry about now." I looked to see Caroline staring intently at him.

"Show me your eyes Riddick."

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that." I saw fear flash across her face before she began taking steps forward. They were slow, measured, hesitant even as if afraid he would pop up and kill her any moment. "Closer." his voice sounded almost taunting. I chuckled darkly at the thought earning an annoyed glare from Carolyn. When she was three feet in front of him he did spring forward straining against the chains. Light hit his eyes. They were shined silver. I looked behind me at the sound of footsteps. There stood the boy named Jack.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" he asked his voice- I took a deep breath through my nose. Blood…fresh blood. I looked to the boy once more. I smirked. Jack was a girl.

"You gotta kill a few people." Jack nodded stepping off the stairs.

"Kay I can do it." I smiled to myself. We had a killer in the making on our hands.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell you you'll never see daylight again." I looked at Carolyn who looked short of furious. "You dig up a doctor. Pay him twenty menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs." ahh yes I had heard of it, but there was no way I was going to risk my sight to get that type of sight. I already could see in the dark.

"So you can see who's sneaking up at you in the dark?" Jack asked with a low dark note. I could see the potential in the kid.

"Exactly." Riddick sounded pleased with himself.

"Leave!" Carolyn ordered harshly. She must of realized this because she told the _boy_ again in a less harsh tone. Jack frowned deeply but left.

"Cute kid." Riddick half smirk sitting back down. "Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke?" Carolyn looked expectant. "No. you got the wrong killer." misunderstanding him she turned to me.

"What are you looking at?" I goaded my lip twitching to snarl. She looked back to Riddick.

"He's not in the hole. We looked."

"Look deeper." Riddick and I said at the exact same moment causing him to look at me. Carolyn left looking a little green.

"So what do you think is down there?" I asked looking to my chains once more.

"Creatures." was his low reply. I nodded biting my lip.

"There has to be some way out of these things." I muttered pulling on them. "If only they were tied to a wall…or maybe another pipe."

"You seem crazy talking to yourself like that." I gave him an annoyed look.

"I probably am." I looked to the chains again. A smile curved onto my lips. I was about to start untying my boots when I heard the scream. Without much thought I lurched to my feet. I stood unsteadily as I strained my already sensitive hearing to hear what was going on. Shouts, yelling, more screaming. "Something's happening to Carolyn."

"How do you know it's Carolyn?"

"She's idiotic enough to go into the hole." I answered hearing the screaming and shouting die down. "Well whatever happened we'll know soon enough." I sat back down highly annoyed that I wouldn't be able to escape yet. I relaxed slightly allowing my muscles to rest for the time being. Closing my eyes I allowed my other senses to be my sight. The dangerous musk of Riddick, putrid stink of slightly scorched metal, farther out the tangy scent of fear, sharp scent of sweat. I could hear their voices but not make out what they were saying. I took a deep breath expanding my hearing.

"We're going to need someone to carry those cells Johns." I heard Carolyn's voice say. They were a few feet outside of the ship. I listened for the others. They were in a different storage unit.

"Ya I know." Johns bit out almost annoyed sounding.

"Well? We need to check if the skiff even works." I leaned in closer in the direction of the conversation. There was a skiff?

"Look Carolyn I know. I'm thinking." I heard her annoyed huff.

"I'm going to go check on the others." she began walking away. I opened my eyes and looked around me. Everything seemed slightly darker now.

"There's a skiff." I told him looking back down at my chains. "they need power cells from this ship though to get it working. If only Carolyn told Johns how much the draw was…" I bit my lip.

"You can pilot?" I didn't look at him, but I smiled a slow proud smile.

"I can do more then just pilot." I heard a slight scrap of boot against metal and hid my hands under the chains. Johns walked in with his big gauge. I glared at the blue eyed merc.

"Finally found something worse then me, huh?" Riddick said sounding smug. Johns ignored him leaning a hand against an over hanging arch.

"So here's the deal." he said with his stupid accent. "You work without chains, without bit, and without shivs. You do what I say when I say it." I became aware that he was only talking to Riddick. The beast of a convict seemed to be almost glaring at Johns his silver eyes glinting in what little light there was.

"For what? The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you." I hid my snort with a slight cough. Johns pursed his lip annoyed.

"The truth is I'm tired of chasing you." both of us looked up at Johns disbelievingly. He never gave up. That's what was so fucking annoying about this merc.

"Are saying you'd cut me loose?" his voice quiet, calculating.

"I'm thinking you could of died in the crash." I scowled at Johns. He was only making a deal with one convict here. What was he going to do with me? Leave me here to rot?

"What about the woman?" Riddick asked sparing me a glance. I closed my eyes breathing in the scent of Johns. The thick smell of deceit, fur, and unfiltered lust poured off the man. I sneezed trying to get the disgusting smell out of my nose.

"Don't worry about her." I could hear the leer in his voice.

"My recommendation: do me. Don't take the chance I won't give shiv-happy on your wanna-be ass." this time I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ok." Johns said quietly completely ignoring me.

"Ghost me mother-fucker. That's what I'd do to you." it happened quickly. Johns pulled his gun from the holster aiming at the Riddick's head. He turned it just in time before Johns shot. With an annoyed look Riddick pulled his hands down the chains fell limply to the ground.

"I want you to remember this moment," Johns sounded high and mighty. "The way it could have gone and didn't." he held out Riddick's goggles. "Here." with swift movements Riddick made a move to grab the goggles, but his other hand swiped the gun from Johns. In seconds it was pointed in Johns terrified looking face. But he didn't shoot…he looked to be struggling with something. "Take it easy-"

"Fuck you!" Riddick cursed loudly making Johns slowly lift his hands in an surrendering posture.

"Do we have a deal?" Johns asked in a quiet voice.

"I want you to remember this moment." he threw the gun down at Johns feet grabbing the goggles looking pissed off to the great unknown and walked out barely even glancing at me. I didn't expect anything from him, but I was kind of hoping he would of at least made Johns leave.

I glared at the merc as he turned slowly around. His eyes glazed over by the morphine he took. He was a well known junkie in the convict world, but these people didn't know. They were clueless. I pursed my lips angrily. He took a step toward me his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" I asked in a low voice. I heard the slightest of sounds and glanced behind Johns. There in the dark stood Riddick.

"You want to be free?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Who wouldn't? but you won't let me will you Johns? I'm too personal for you to let me go." I smiled icily at him. He grunted before backhanding me. My head whipped to the side. I moved my jaw around making sure it wasn't broken. "It's not proper to hit a woman."

"You're no woman." he ground out visibly shaking. I chuckled a smile curling onto my lips.

"Really now? Your scent tells me differently." I waited for the next hit. The pain filtered through my brain. I would have a bruise.

"That is why you aren't a woman. You're a damned animal." he nearly snarled at me.

"You're loosing control Johns." I pointed out with an almost sing song voice. He took another step closer. It was all I needed. My hands shot out one grabbing the damned nightstick from his pocket and the other clenching around his crotch. I heard his strangled gasp. He shouldn't of left his gun on the floor. "Now let's make a deal." I looked up at him. His eyes were watering but no tears fell. "You unchain me, let me walk free on this planet, and when we get off of it you let me get a head start or…." I flexed my grip on the flesh I had in my grasp. He groaned. "Or I make sure you never fuck again. Do we have a deal?" he nodded almost frantically. "Good now unchain me."

"You're going to have to…" he said breathily. I glowered slowly letting go, but replaced my hand with the night stick. He bent down slowly pulling out a key from his pocket and unchained my feet. I stood up threw the night stick down and smiled.

"Now that wasn't to hard Johns." I patted his shoulder roughly and walked out of the ship. The daylight was still too bright for my liking, but my eyes were slowly adjusting to it. I glanced sideways seeing the others piling stuff into a sled. I slowly made my way towards them. When I was close enough I saw that prissy guy stop packing to stare openly at me. He blinked looking quite frightened. I gave him a toothy smile. "Don't worry I won't kill you…" he seemed to relax. "yet anyways." he mouth fell open. I resisted the crazed giggle working itself up my throat. I turned to look away from the annoying humans.

AN: Review please it will move the story along a lot quicker. P.S. I normally don't do that whole if you don't review you wont get new chapter thing…it's a new thing I'm trying out. So again just one review and the next chapter will be out within two days. Have a Merry Christmas!


	3. Kat aeronautical engineer, murderess

AN: Thank you for the review! I highly appreciate it. Anyways here's the new chapter, hope you review and I'll have the next one up in a few days.

"So what's your name?" I glanced at my side seeing Jack looking up at me with large eyes.

"Kat." I answered before looking back at the desert.

"I'm Jack." I nodded already knowing. "Umm…sooo…."

"Don't talk to her." I looked over my shoulder to see Carolyn looking at Jack and me like I was about to bite the kids head off.

"But Fry…I was just-"

"Don't talk to her." Jack sighed in frustration moving away from me. "Johns where's Riddick, we're ready to go." I glanced at Johns who was slightly walking weird. I hid my smile.

"What?" I looked to my other side seeing Riddick pop up out of nowhere. One of the many up sides to being on the run constantly. You moved in complete silence.

"Pull the sled." Johns ordered. "And you." he pointed at me. "Take the cell." I looked at the pretty large circular tube of metal and glass the holy man and his son were carrying.

"Johns she's the same size as me. She can't do it." Fry or Carolyn pointed out. I partially growled and stalked up to the cell. The holy man and his son gave me weary looks. I grabbed it with both hands and hoisted it out of the their hands. Carefully I moved my hand to handle to get better leverage.

"Don't assume you know me." I ground out. The thing was really heavy. I probably would fall and hurt myself, but I wouldn't let her tell me what I could and couldn't do. No woman would ever tell me what my limitations were ever again.

"You heard her." Johns said before turning to the others. "Let's go." I walked slowly behind everyone else. Even Riddick who was pulling the sled was ahead of me. The heat wasn't helping me in anyway. My arms were already shaking from the strain of holding the damn thing.

Stupid woman. Stupid merc. I cursed them in my brain and kept up my slow and steady pace. I could feel the sweat beading down my back. I really hated the sun in the first place, now I despised it. I huffed another breath and looked ahead. We were about to start walking up a hill. I groaned out loud and stopped walking. Riddick must of heard because he turned to see me still at the bottom of the hill. He stopped pulling the sled and went back.

"You know you didn't have to do this." he said taking the cell from my arms. I let out a big breath when the weight finally left.

"Yes I did. I am not weak and helpless." I said with a glare walking beside him now as he carried the cell without any trouble. He dropped it in the sled and resumed pulling the whole thing. I looked ahead seeing the others walking. "You know I think they believe we're some mindless beasts."

"Why do you say that?" his voice sounded like he was struggling only a little.

"Well for one your pulling a sled full of stuff like some dog would, and then they all stare at us with such fear that it's practically the only thing I can smell." I breathed through my nose appreciating the scent Riddick threw off. "Johns plans on double crossing you." I said quietly staring at the merc's back.

"Ya I know." was his only answer. I nodded and we didn't talk as we neared the group. Shazza looked behind her with narrowed eyes before catching up to Johns.

"So you click your fingers and suddenly their one of us?" she asked with an incredulous voice.

"Well, I didn't say that, but at least this way, I don't have to worry about y'all, uh, falling asleep and not waking up." I heard a hint of laughter in his voice. Jack who had been trailing behind the rest of the normal people began walking in front of Johns and Shazza.

"So can I talk to them now?" I almost smiled at her tone. Something about this girl reminded me of someone I knew…but who? I brushed the familiarity of the girl off. I didn't need to be worrying about it.

"No." Both adults said making Jack frown and keep walking.

"I think if Jack had the right kind of wrong people around her, she'd turn out to be one helluva killer." I told the murderer beside me. He smirked and nodded. I watched the prissy mans bottle of alcohol fall out of his pack and roll away towards us. He cursed and turned around to get it, but Riddick got to it first. The man looked up looking like he'd just died. Both stood at the same time. Riddick's face a mask of stoicism while the prissy dude tried to form words.

"Paris P. Ogilvie." he nervously wiped his hands on his weird clothing. They looked like rugs. "Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur." he held out his hand, it was shaking something fierce. Riddick smiled a toothy predator smile taking the hand.

"Richard B. Riddick escaped convict, murderer." Paris looked around him nervously before turning to me blinking rapidly. There was a slight pop as Riddick undid the cap of the whiskey.

"That's-That's a particularly good Shiraz." Riddick took a sip before handing it to me. I took it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Paris. I'm Kat aeronautical engineer, murderess." I took a small sip handing it back to Riddick. He began guzzling it.

"It's-It's a lovely drop." he stuttered along watching the cherry red liquid disappear. "It's…very expensive by all means please help yourself." he said sounding completely defeated. He walked away with a slight scowl on his face. Riddick threw the bottle to the sand.

"Had a nice taste." I pointed out.

"So you build the ships." I glanced at him as he resumed pulling the sled.

"I build, fix, pilot, and hack ships. I can do just about anything with them." I looked ahead and saw a settlement of some type. As we neared it I couldn't help but notice there wasn't a living thing here. "Not a single soul." I murmured walking off in a different direction as everyone else. Everything was covered in dirt. I drug my hand across the metal where there were peculiar scratch marks. What happened here? I pursed my lips thirstily.

I kept walking around looking at the broken place. It was wiped clean of anything leaving. This whole planet must have been dead. I looked around a bit until I found a knife. It looked to be a kitchen knife. I picked it up and checked it's sharpness. Hm…still sharp enough to cut through things. I silently put it in my pocket.

I closed my eyes breathing in trying to get some type of scent. There was a faint smell of old blood and something so very foul smelling. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Whatever killed everyone smelled horribly wrong. I looked up to see Riddick walking ahead of me. Staring at the buildings.

"Whatever happened here…it wiped out everything." I said when I came up beside him. He nodded. We were coming towards the skiff. I blinked. This thing was ancient, but nothing I couldn't handle. The others were talking about it.

"Well it's no star jumper." Shazza said looking at the engines.

"It doesn't need to be." Riddick gained everyone's attention. Carolyn looked up from rewiring the cell as well. "Take a two seater like this back up to Sol-Track shipping lanes." he had his arms behind his back. "Stick out a thumb, bound to get picked up. Ain't that right captain?" I looked at the ship quizzically then the cell. Carolyn looked to Johns with an almost pleading annoyed look.

"Can I get some help here?" she asked with an authoritative voice. Everyone jumped to help her. Riddick began walking towards the ship. I walked off to the side of it wondering what the hell they were thinking using only one cell. I circled the ship once before going back to it's entrance. Shazza was crouched on the floor near the cell. Johns and Carolyn were up front. She seemed to be thinking of something.

"The ship takes a 90-gig draw doesn't it?" I asked leaning against the wall. They all turned sharply around. "That cell is a 20-gig. You'll be needing five." she gave me an incredulous look.

"How did you figure that out? You haven't even looked at the power grid." she pursed her lips. Johns began walking towards me.

"Get out Kat." he pushed my shoulder roughly.

"I can help." I said with a growl in my voice. He still pushed me on the ramp.

"You're not allowed near this ship you hear me?" he pushed me again. I rolled my eyes and began walking off it myself.

"Okay, but tell me this. Those things weigh about 35-kilos each. How are you going to get that much weight from the ship to here?" I turned on my heel and walked off into the settlement. I heard other language yelling off to the side. I ignored it and went to find Riddick. He was walking towards the buildings. With a heaving sigh I caught up to him. "So their going to need four more of those cells to launch."

"you don't include yourself with the others." he pointed out looking around the closed doors suspiciously.

"I might be able to make that baby run on the one that's already hooked up to the ship." I smiled deviously.

"But you need to get onto the ship to be able to. And you want me to get you on it I presume?" he glanced at me. I nodded seriously. "Alright just stay by me I'll get you on the ship." he fingered a pair of broken glasses on the floor before getting up and going to the doors he pulled on them twice, but they were locked from the inside.

"That's odd…" I muttered looking through the glass. Riddick moved a sheet slightly. It read Coring room. I was about to ask why he thought the doors were locked from the inside when a whistle made us both turn. Johns stood fifteen feet away.

"You're missin the party. C'mon." he patted his leg like we were a bunch of dogs. I resisted the urge to pounce on him as he walked away.

"Told you. Bunch of fucking animals." I muttered watching as he pulled the tarp down in I would call therapeutic anger release. A small surprised gasp made me look up. I saw jack with the broken swimmer goggles and a shaved head sitting in between two solar wheels. I blinked. She shaved her head.

"Missin the party. Come on." he imitated Johns and walked away. I followed. The sounds of everyone else and ended up in some type of mess hall.

Everyone was sitting around drinking water. Water! I slowly made my way to the table where there were glasses of water. I glared at anyone who met my gaze. I grabbed two glasses knowing Riddick wouldn't near them. I turned around went to where he was sitting handed him the glass before moving off to find a comfortable place to sit.

I found a comfortable looking pillow on a table and hopped up on it before sipping at the water. I was extremely thirsty but it was bad to drink in large amounts. You could get sick. I watched from behind my glass as Jack walked in with her new look. Everyone gave her the oh-great-he's-been-corrupted stare.

"What?" Jack asked like she didn't have goggles on her now bald head.

"It's the winner of the look alike contest." Paris said with an uncomfortable laugh. I rolled my eyes. If the kid wanted to look like Riddick let her.

"Well I think Jack looks nice with no hair." I said just to piss everyone off. Jack smiled at me, while the adults gave me grim faces. I saw the Holy man go off like he was missing something. I looked around noticing only two of his boys were there. I finished my cup and set it down. They started to explore the room.

I watched Jack silently. She herself wasn't familiar but her personality was. Like some distant memory of someone I once knew. My brow furrowed as I watched her tinker with some of the old stuff around the room. I saw her face twist up in curiosity as she examined some of the tools. It hit me then. Jack reminded me of my baby sister. She had never been afraid of me. Her older more then slightly unbalanced moody sister. She never gave any indication that she was frightened of the heartlessness I contained.

The image of a bloody butcher knife buried deeply into a five year olds skull, blood pouring into the gold curls coating it in the angry red. The glassy eyes of an unsuspecting victim burned into my vision. The handle still grasped tightly into a small hand whose knuckles were white from strain. The faint echo of a maniacal gleeful giggle perpetrated my mind. I dropped my head against my chest and tightly closed my eyes feeling the slight moisture at the corners of my eyes. She should have been afraid of me.

"You will not loose control right now. Do not loose control." I hissed almost silently to myself, but I felt a pair of goggled eyes on me. It was easy to know his gaze from the others. It sent shivers up my spine. A pure unfiltered animalistic instinct all humans held. Some more then others.

"Who were these people miners?" Paris asked lifting up a rock. Shazza shook her head. I lifted my head to see what they were doing.

"Geologists most likely. Advanced team moving around from rock to rock." I stayed where I was.

"Nice of them to leave so much stuff here." Carolyn said looking around her. "But why'd they leave their ship?" I saw Johns open his mouth to speak.

"It's a skiff not a ship." I said before he could. _I_ was the ship person after all. I rubbed my eyes like I got dirt in them, but I just wanted to make sure no moisture had left the safety of my eyes.

"It's disposable really." he sent me a glare.

"It's more like an emergency life raft right?" Paris asked sounding a little uneven.

"Ya, they probably had a big ship drop take them off planet." I snorted in amusement. These people were trying so hard to convince themselves nothing bad happened to these people.

"These people didn't leave. Come on." Riddick pointed out being the voice of truth. "Whoever got Zeke got them. They're all dead." I nodded in agreement. I looked to see everyone look away or down. They were all idiots. They couldn't fess up to the truth. "You don't really think they left with their clothes on the hooks, pictures on the shelves?"

"Maybe they had weight limits. You don't know." Shazza said with a look that said 'Shut up you have no right to say anything.' Riddick smirked probably reading the same message off her face.

"I know you don't prep you're emergency ship unless there's a fucking emergency."

"He's fucking right." Jack said almost mimicking the word. My lips twitched slightly in a smile.

"Watch your mouth." Johns chastised. I glowered.

"Shut your mouth Johns. You have no fucking right to tell the kid what to do." Jack gave me a small smile again. I nodded in acknowledgement. Johns gave me the dirtiest look he could muster.

"He's just saying what we're all thinking." Carolyn pointed out turning to face Riddick. "So what happened? Where are they?" but before Riddick could answer the holy man nearly ran into the door.

"Has anyone seen the little one? Ali?" he called looking completely frantic. I remembered the coring room.

AN: another chapter. Review please, that's all I ask. Till next time!


	4. Don't get up

AN: Thank you my reviewer! I appreciate it. Here's the next chapter and stuff…soo yaa. On a side note school started for me again and I hate it.

Disclaimer: (I've been forgetting to put this down.) I do not own Pitchblack, only Kat.

"Has anyone checked the coring room?" I asked looking at them all. A shout of terror alerted everyone to where the little boy was. They all jumped into action. I sighed getting up from my seat and following at a more leisurely pace. I was reluctant to go back into the brightness of the suns.

As we neared the coring room I stayed back. The same animalistic instinct was telling me not to go in there. Imam, Johns, and Carolyn were the ones to go fully into the building. I watched and waited for something bad to happen. I could almost feel it in my gut. Then a loud screeching started. I flinched back at the sound, my eyes clenching closed. The doors slammed shut again before opening.

"Imam?" Carolyn asked walking into the room again. I opened my eyes. There was a short shout and I knew he had found his son.

He had proper burial. His father chanting in the different language tears streaming down his face. I went into the coring room then not wanting to see the mans private moment. I walked below the first set of grates to look at the hole in the ground more closely. Johns dropped a flare. the green light illuminated dozens of skeletons. I leaned over to look.

"Other buildings weren't secure." Riddick knelt beside the hole. "So they ran here heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside, but they forgot to lock the cellar." he put on his goggles again. I stared at the human remains. These people were killed by those freaky creatures. Something was terribly wrong with this planet. I looked up to see Shazza coming towards Riddick.

"here." she threw her breathing tool at him. He caught it easily. I took a deep breath feeling the slight strain it put my lungs through.

"What it's broken?" he asked throwing down at her feet. She looked pissed off now.

"it has a few hits left. Actually asshole I'm trying to say I'm sorry." her voice shook slightly from the emotion readying itself to clog her throat. I glanced at Johns who looked semi surprised before it turned to annoyance.

"Okay let's board this place up and get the hell out of here." I took one last glance at the skeletons before standing. Shazza kicked the breathing tool towards Riddick before leaving. He picked it up with an almost wondering look on his face.

"Well now you have two civilians not terrified of you." I said beginning to walk away. A hand grasp my shoulder before I could though. I turned to see Riddick holding the breathing thing towards me.

"You need it more then I do." was all he said before he walked away. I followed after.

"Carolyn found out something!" Jack said running towards a building. I shrugged and went to see what she meant. Carolyn was crouched in front of a model of this solar system. She was turning the gears faster then they normally went. After a few turns it showed all three suns being blocked by planets. It was an eclipse. Finally the brightness would be gone, but I felt an uneasiness in my bones.

"An Eclipse." I looked down at the model. She turned it some more but the planets didn't move.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?" Riddick asked looking slightly smug. I glanced at him then the model. Quickly I walked out of the room ignoring the look Johns gave me.

I wasn't afraid of the dark. I lived in the dark. But something in this planet was wrong. These creatures…they kept to the dark. when the lights went out…they would come. I took in a deep breath from the breathing thing. For once it felt like I was actually getting all the air I needed. I heard walking and quickly stole away in a dark corner. Johns and Carolyn were walking out. I followed them.

"So we gotta get those power cells." Carolyn said walking quickly. "Shit I still have to check the hull and patch the wings."

"Wait on the power cells."

"What? Wait for what? Until it's too dark to get back?" she asked sounding annoyed. I hid behind a barrel.

"We don't know when it's gunna happen so let's not get overexcited." she turned quickly on him.

"Just get the fucking cells Johns." I stayed absolutely still. "What What is the discussion?" with a deep breath I crept closer.

"Maybe I should tell you about how Riddick escaped, and who Kat really is." I narrowed my eyes my fist clenching. I followed them to the end of the ship before sitting down on the dirt near the ramp. I closed my eyes and listened.

"Riddick high jacked a prison transport. made a helluva good run before I tracked his ass down."

"Ok ok maybe that's a good thing. We could use him to help us navigate or something." I heard Johns mutter no a few times.

"He also figured out how to kill the pilot." I heard Carolyn sit down.

"What about Kat?" she asked sounding tired.

"Ahh Katrina. She killed her family in cold blood. Was sent to a slam and escaped by tricking one of the guards she was in love with him and a bunch of bull shit. They were _together_ for a while before she killed him to. She's been on the run every since."

"Okay what about her?" I heard Johns sigh heavily.

"She's a genius when it comes to ships. She knows everything about them from just looking at it. She can pilot, so can Riddick." I heard a large heavy sigh from Carolyn.

"You said we can trust them. You said that we had a deal, Johns." her voice sounded pleading.

"Now you may have noticed but chains don't work on these people. Now the only way you people are truly safe is if they believe they're going free." I wasn't going to go free anyhow. "Let's just say they stop believing-"

"You mean if they realize that we're going to royally fuck them over." I almost snorted. We already knew that.

"I want you to listen to me for just a fucking second." Johns was getting pissed off. "If we bring the cells up at the…" I opened my eyes and stopped listening. I stood up brushed off my black pants and turned to walk away. Riddick was sitting on a stool like thing.

"Johns plans on waiting to bring the rest of the cells up." I said walking towards him. "I'm going to need at least three minutes to do everything." I watched him begin to put grease onto his head. I looked at the curved piece of metal in his hand. I leaned against the side of the ship. I heard a heaving noise.

"Bad sign." Riddick commented beginning to shave his head. He scraped the grease off onto the bucket beside him. "Shaking like that in this heat."

"I thought I said no shivs-shivs." Johns dry heaved again. I snorted at him.

"This?" Riddick looked at the metal completely ignoring the fact that Johns seemed to be trying to regurgitate his own stomach. "This is just a personal grooming appliance." he scraped more goop off the shiv. Johns swallowed harshly before going away.

"Needs another hit." I rolled my eyes disgustedly at the retreating merc. "now to only get Carolyn out of the ship…" I muttered looking down. I saw from the corner of my eye Jack walk by. "Hey Jack!" I called to the girl pretending to be a boy. She ran over quickly.

"Ya?" she asked sounding slightly excited to be called over.

"I need you to do something for us." I looked at her with a charming smile. My gray blue eyes softening a bit.

"Sure what is it?" the killer in me turned my smile deadly. Jack's face only slightly changed expressions. I could see the beginnings of unnatural fear in her eyes.

"I'm going to need you to get Fry out of the ship, but be discreet about it kid. We're not allowed on that ship, but you see I am an engineer for ships so I want to check out a few things that Fry wouldn't know of." Jack blinked looking at me then Riddick who was finished up his shaving job. "Tell her to go check up on Johns because he looked like he was getting really sick."

"Okay sure." she smiled largely the fear melting away. She ran off towards the back of the ship. A few minutes passed and I saw Jack leading Fry out of the ship.

"Well look at that." I said with a prideful smile. Riddick stood up walking towards the ship. I followed. "Alrighty then…let's get to work." I muttered to myself sitting in the captains chair. I began typing in commands. The ships ramp closed. I watched as it checked the hull. "C'mon old girl…" talking to the ships always seemed to help. Everything checked out. I turned to get up and Riddick was right there. "Shit!" I jumped slightly. "Give someone some warning sometime." I muttered maneuvering around him.

"How do I know your not going to leave me on this dead planet?" he asked when I was crouched beside the cell.

"What are you talking about?" I furrowed my eyebrows staring at the wires. How the hell could I get this thing to power the whole ship? Maybe if I…

"Well you seem to hear a lot better then I can. Johns must of told Carolyn how I escaped." I stopped rewiring for a second. "So he did." I started up again.

"What are you getting at Riddick?" I asked swallowing over the lump in my throat. He could leave me on this planet just as quickly as I could. I hand grabbed my shoulder roughly pulling my up and around before I was pushed into the wall of a ship. I looked into his face seeing restrained anger.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." he growled dipping his head lower next to my ear. I could feel his breath on my skin. I couldn't help but close my eyes and breath in his scent.

"No I'm not sure I do." I said purposely goading his anger. I heard his growl of warning. "What do you want Riddick?" I asked my voice slightly hoarse. He breathed out harshly. He began trailing his nose down my jaw line. I exposed my neck my eyes still closed. "How about a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" his voice thickened by emotion. I felt a feather light touch on my neck before it was followed by a slight nip.

"Us convicts got to stick together right?" I swallowed hard trying to keep my mind on track. He nodded almost absent mindedly. I opened my eyes and pushed his head up. I wanted to take off the goggles so I could see his eyes. But I didn't. "We don't have a lot of time before Carolyn get's back. So either we settle this now and I get back to work or you keep wasting my time." he stared at me for a few moments. The black goggles making it look like he had soulless pits for eyes. Then like nothing he stepped away allowing me to go back to work.

"I don't really know what's going to happen when the lights go out, but when the dying starts…" he paused almost dramatically in my opinion. It just added to his ruthlessness. "the psycho fuck family they got going on will rip itself apart." I moved to the captains chair again. My fingers flying expertly over the buttons.

"I know…trust me I know." I stared at the screen as it kept loading up.

"Then you understand what has to be done." I nodded not looking at him. "Good. Now if you won't leave me out here to die, then I won't leave you." I licked my lips contemplating.

"Deal." it was done loading. "Fuck! I hate old shit…looks like we're stuck with relying on the other cells." I said standing up. The ramp began opening lighting up the place once more. I turned the screens off so Carolyn wouldn't be suspicion when she came back onto the ship. "Stupid old skiff, maybe if you were a 800x2 model it'd work…" I muttered bending in front of the cell again and fixed all the rewiring I did. Without another word we walked out unnoticed from the ship. Riddick walked off somewhere else, I didn't bother looking where.

I looked to the sky for any signs of change. Nothing so far. I went back to where they had the water. I poured myself another glass. I drank it quickly relishing on it's cold taste. Setting down the cup I closed my eyes. I ran my hand over my face tiredly. I couldn't wait to get off this stupid planet. It was wearing on the tight control I had kept up for so long. I put up a good front…I wasn't as heartless as I made myself be. I just knew how to hide it. I heard a noise and opened my eyes. Jack walked in. I nodded at her in greeting.

"Thanks for doing that kid." I didn't feel like smiling.

"It was no trouble. Kind of fun actually. Did you get what you needed?" she asked with an innocent look. I held back my frustrated sigh and lied.

"Yes thank you again."

"What was it?"

"You'll see soon enough." I said walking out of the room then. It was growing uncomfortably stuffy in there. I wouldn't let her make me feel bad for what I had planned. I wouldn't allow myself to.

"Kat look!" I looked behind me seeing Jack pointing off to the left. I turned all the way around and saw the beginnings of the rings of the next planet coming into view of the sky.

"Holy fuck." I blinked barely believing my eyes. They rose quickly. I glanced seeing the holy man, Imam, come up to Jack's left.

"What are my eyes seeing?" Paris asked himself quietly. I unconsciously nodded with him.

"If we need anything from the crash ship I suggest we kick on." Shazza said sounding completely calm. "That sand cat's solar." I heard them begin to run in the direction of the sand cat. Everything seemed to go quickly after that.

"Jack…I think we should get to the sand cat." I said ripping my eyes from the almost terrifying sight. I heard her turn and follow me. I jumped into the back next to her watching Paris and Imam come on board with bottles of booze and water. His two remaining sons sat beside us.

"Where's Riddick?" Jack asked everyone sounding almost frantic.

"Leave him he wouldn't wait for us." I turned to see Riddick jumping down from a building onto the Sand cat. He landed with a loud thud. Paris stood completely looking completely freaked. "Thought we lost you." he sat back down. Carolyn got in front. Shazza swung herself off the side of the cat.

"Johns!" she yelled and began moving. Johns came out a few seconds later. Riddick pulled him on, they had a staring contest before he fully pulled Johns onto the cat. I sank further into the sand cat.

It was pretty quick considering everything. I had my eyes on the sky. The planet seemed to be picking up damned speed. It was already almost half way visible. Then I looked at Riddick who merely pointed ahead. Both me and Jack turned to see the skeletons. I ducked my head grunting as one of the bones scraped against my shoulder. I was glad I was wearing a white long sleeve. We came up to the site quickly. Everyone sprang into action. I stayed on the sand cat with Shazza. I saw Paris running off away towards the other container.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she asked with a `you're an idiot` look on her face.

"I'm just gonna get a couple of things…I'll only be a few moments…" he sounded breathless and oh so scared. "You wouldn't leave without me would you?" he asked turning and running to the storage. Shazza sighed.

"If he doesn't come back before they do, we're leaving him." I told her not caring if she protested or not. She turned to glare at me. "Do you want to argue with me?" I asked fingering the knife in my pocket. She must of noticed me doing that and turned back toward the steering wheel. I looked at the sky and I felt all hope of getting back with the sand cat go away. I saw Jack stare at it. The world started growing darker.

I felt the terrible strain on my eyes start to ebb away. Jack ran back to the sand cat. She grabbed a cloth out of somewhere and began wiping the dirt and grim off the bubble of glass so that more sunlight could touch the panels. Shazza backed the sand cat up towards the entrance so the others could get the cells into it quicker. But I knew we weren't going to get back to the settlement with the sand cat.

I saw Riddick come out of the ship with two cells on his shoulders. He dropped them on the sand cat. The two boys and I helped pull them on the back of the sand cat. Johns came out with one seeming to struggle. I would of laughed if it were better circumstances. Imam came out next. I looked back up at the sky. We weren't going to make it. The whirring of the engine shut off completely. I sighed in relief as the sun dulled.

The howling and screeching started. I looked to the funnels while climbing out of the cat. I watched mesmerized as the creatures began to fly out of the funnels by the hundreds. I could see them. I walked slowly towards them. I blinked and kept looking. As the light began to fade the more came out, and the better my vision became. Soon they looked like a giant swarm.

"How many are there?" Johns asked looking to Riddick.

"Beautiful." I heard his whispered word. A smile crept onto my face. Yes…yes it was.

"Allah." Imam muttered holding his sons close. They began to fly towards us.

"People, just a suggestion, but perhaps you should flee!" Paris yelled causing us all to go into action.

"Let's go!" Carolyn yelled. I glanced at her and back at the swarm of creatures coming towards us.

"Shit!" Shazza nearly screamed and ran. I turned on my heel and ran as fast as my legs would let me. I passed Shazza quickly.

"Get down!" the yell was panicked and from Carolyn I didn't argue with her. I dove for the ground closing my eyes and listening. I heard the creatures flying above me, I felt the wind they created on my back, I could smell their putrid foul smell, but most of all I could feel my heart pounding wildly in my chest. It all stopped, but I could hear them turning back. I looked behind me and saw Shazza's completely freaked out face.

"Don't get up…" I whispered to her, but I heard her breathing speed up and she hoisted her self back up.

"Stay there! Stay down Shazza! Just stay down!" Jack yelled sounding like she was struggling with someone. I closed my eyes waiting for the screams. I pressed myself into the dirt feeling them come closer to me. I heard her first pained gasp. I opened my eyes to look ahead of me. They were all tearing at her flesh. Holding her still in a kneeling position. Then I saw five or six dive into her back. She let out a terrible scream as she was torn in half. The carried away her still screaming self. I swallowed and stood up.

I looked to see Riddick brush off his hands like it was nothing. I rolled my eyes and hurried back to the storage unit. I glanced at Jack who was trying to hold in her grief as Paris kept an arm around her. I looked back at the funnels.

"We have to be inside to close the door." Paris said frantically pulling Jack inside. "Come on let's go! GO, GO, GO!" he practically screamed scurrying farther into the storage. I stepped inside still looking at the funnels. The creatures began wailing again. Carolyn looked back. Riddick turned around. I watched the funnels begin to fall releasing the real monsters of this planet. I saw Riddick lift up his goggles.

"What is it Riddick? What is it now?" I turned away from the entrance and went down with the others.

AN: Review please. Till next time!


	5. I have a slight problem

AN: Thank you for the reviews! They make me happy. Here I another chapter in my story. And if anyone was wondering the scene in the movie with Carolyn and Riddick in the skiff still plays out, I just don't write about it.

"Like I said, it's not me you gotta worry about." I heard the door slam shut behind them. None of us talked until we were well within the storage unit. We stopped walking. I could see them all clearly. The lone flashlight enough for my eyes. I heard the clicking of Paris trying to light a lighter.

"She should of stayed down. If only she would of stayed down. She wouldn't of died." Jack muttered to herself. I sighed feeling only a twinge bad for her.

"Do you remember the bone yard? These just might be the fuckers that killed every living thing on this planet." Johns, the stater of obviousness.

"What are we gunna do now?" Jack asked.

"Are these the only lights we have? Is this everything?" Paris sputtered along sounding freaked out. I coughed, the scent of them all was almost suffocating..

"No there's a cutting torch somewhere around here on the floor. I just can't seem to find it." Carolyn said digging around on the floor. I inched away from the group.

"Quiet, everyone please!" Imam said leaning up against the metal. The wailing began around us.

"Why do they do that, make that sound?" Jack asked half her face pressed into the metal.

"Perhaps it's the way they see." Imam said. "with sound reflecting bac-" a screeching deeper in the storage unit made us all look. I was up front with Riddick. Then the distinct sound of nails clicking on metal came from one of the walls.

"Could be a breach in the hull. I don't know." Carolyn said coming up behind Riddick.

"Come on Johns you got the big gauge." Riddick taunted the merc.

"I'd rather piss glass, why don't you fucking check?" Johns drawled out lazily.

"I'm not staying here anymore." Paris muttered beginning to move away. All hell broke loose as he tried escaping away. Imam stopped him. Carolyn pinned the prissy man to the wall where we was shoved against.

"You don't know what's out there." she sounded desperate.

"I know what's in here!" he spat at her looking at Riddick and me. I couldn't blame the guy. I looked back at Riddick who was still turned toward the noises. A loud grunting sound and a slow slip of something made me look back. Imam had opened another door.

"Hurry!" he yelled everyone piling into it. I touched Riddick's arm gaining his attention. I motioned for him to come and went to the door myself. When we were all through Imam closed the door.

"Now we're trapped in a much smaller space! I hate this!" Paris cursed looking around. Then Imam screamed. We all looked to see a claw like thing protruding through the door. We backed up from the door. I kept going until I hit the other wall. Another light flared in the room. Riddick had found the cutting torch. He went to the wall and began cutting into it. We were going to go deeper. At least this place was bigger.

I took deep breaths allowing all my senses to expand. I began exploring around the room, but I was cautious not to go towards total darkness. Something was down there. I looked and saw one of Imams sons walking toward the blackness. I followed him without much thought. The kid was an idiot going off on his own. He didn't even notice me. I heard a wet crunching before a slap on the floor. The boy gasped. I looked down seeing a meaty piece of purple and blue flesh. It smelled disgusting. I looked up pressing myself into the darkness. There was a creature. It had a hammer head, thin agile body with long and thin but deadly looking arms and legs. I pushed farther into the wires and such. The boy started hyperventilating.

"Extremely bad timing." well of course he's down here. I watched him come out of the shadows for a second making the kid look at him. The creature swung it's head around seemingly seeing us. I held my breath. "Just don't run." he whispered at the kid. But I could hear the boys breathing and heart beat. He was going to run.

"Riddick?" I heard Carolyn say her voice shaking.

"Don't. Stop. Burning." the creature flew over the boy on top of the cabinet thing above him. I watched as it's claws opened slowly. The boys breathing sped.

"Don't run kid." I hissed from my wiring cave. He didn't listen. He ran. I watched as another creature snapped his head off. The other one went to attack it. They fell in a brawl. I quickly got out of the wiring. I looked to see Riddick looking back. I looked passed him seeing another creature. "Ah shit." I muttered and ran.

I heard him behind me, I heard the creature wailing and pursuing. I turned seeing the others. Some reason they flashed all their lights at us. They hit me directly in my eyes. I hissed in pain my hands coming up to cover my eyes but kept running. I heard Riddick yell in pain and his thump when he fell. Guess his eyes were a lot more light sensitive them mine. I barely stopped when I got passed Johns who stared firing on the thing like crazy.

Everything was silent before the creature fell to the ground. Everyone screamed. I personally had no clue what was going on because all I could see were nasty white spots in my vision. I leaned against a wall rubbing my eyes. I opened them up in time to see Carolyn shine her light onto them. It burnt the flesh as it went.

"It's like the light is scalding it" Paris sounded amazed.

"it hurts them. Light actually hurts them." I turned away from them. More creatures squealing.

"Haasan!" Imam yelled.

"We'll burn a candle for him later." Johns said offhandedly. "Come on, let's get out of here." he broke down the new mini doorway. We all went into another small room. I crawled onto a crate and sat on it. Carolyn put the torch on a tool box. Riddick sat in front of me.

"We have one cutting torch, we got 2 hand lights. There's gotta be something we can rip out a of the crash ship." I leaned forward.

"Spirits. Anything over 45 proof burns rather well."

"How many bottle do you got?"

"I don't know maybe 10." I leaned in closer. My mouth right by Riddick's ear.

"She's thinking of doing something crazy." I whispered so only he would hear.

"Okay Johns, you got some flares." I looked up at Carolyn still bent over. "So maybe we got enough light."

"Enough for fucking what?" Johns nearly growled.

"We stick to the plan." she said sternly. "we get the four cells back to the skiff, we're off this rock."

"Look, I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact," Paris began walking towards Carolyn. "But that sand cat is solar." he sounded drunk. "it won't run at night."

"So we carry the cells." Carolyn muttered. "We drag them, whatever it takes."

"You mean tonight, with all those things still out there?" Jack asked rocking slightly back and forth.

"Deadly mother fuckers." I whispered again. He nodded slightly.

"All right, how long can this last?" Johns asked shaking slightly. "A few hours? A day tops?"

"I had the impression from the model that the planets are moving in sync now. An everlasting darkness." Imam sounded like a holy man about to break.

"Mm…these suns gotta come up sometime. And if these creatures are phobic about light, then we just sit tight, and we let the sun come up." I snorted quietly.

"I'm sure somebody else said that locked inside that coring room."

"Johns is a pansy." I smiled earning a low chuckle from Riddick.

"We need to think about everybody now, especially the kids. How scared will they be out in the dark?" Johns asked looking at Jack who was curled in a ball then me. I stood stepping away and off my crate.

"So I'm a kid now Johns?" I asked my voice deadly quiet. The others all looked to see. Johns swallowed, I heard his heart rate speed up.

"Last time I checked you were." he answered standing. I took a measured step towards him.

"And when was that?" I cocked my head to the side feeling all human emotion drain from my body. "Four years ago when your _lovely_ brother told-"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" he grabbed his gun and went to point it at me, but Riddick got up causing Johns to point it at his chin. "Where are you going?" he asked his eyes almost crazed.

"This solves nothing." Imam said trying to calm people down with that statement. Riddick lifted his goggles and looked back at Johns. I heard a faint tapping and looked down to see Riddick had his shiv right on johns crotch.

"Okay." Johns said quietly sitting down. His blue eyes opened widely looking at Riddick like all he wanted to do was shoot him. He moved his gun down. I stayed standing feeling my blood begin to flow more freely in my veins.

"they're afraid of our light." Carolyn said holding Jack gently by the shoulders. "That means we don't have to be so afraid of them." her voice was soft.

"And you are sure you can get us there," Imam's voice changed slightly. "Even in the dark?" it sounded so…sinister. Carolyn looked up at him and stood.

"No I can't." she turned in Riddick's direction. "But he can." he stopped walking back to his seat and turned sharply. I blinked bewildered. They all looked up at him expectantly, well except Johns and me. I heard his almost silent curse.

Somehow we were outside again. In a tight line, well they were. I stayed near the back watching all the hammer head creatures eye us group of misfit humans. I heard Carolyn hiss something at us. We stopped walking. I took a deep breath resisting the urge to take a breath through my nose. I was in my natural habitat. The darkness.

"Riddick." Carolyn whispered turning. Riddick made his way carefully toward the ship. He walked a few paces ahead of us before lifting his goggles.

"Looks clear." Johns began making his way towards the ship. I inched towards the others to get a little closer to the light. Johns had only gone one pace above Riddick when one of the creature flew out of the ship making Johns and Riddick drop to the ground. It flew away screeching wildly.

"You said "clear"!" Johns accused.

"I said it _looks_ clear."

"Well what's it look now?" Johns asked glancing up. Riddick looked up at the ship again for a few seconds before looking back at Johns.

"Look clear." I snorted at his tone. We moved our group quickly into ship.

"Get any light you can!" Carolyn ordered. I helped pull the fiber optic wiring from the walls. While the others loaded the cells onto a sleigh. I was sitting on the floor coiling the blue lights with Jack when Riddick and Carolyn walked by.

"These bad boys know our blood now." Riddick said still shielding his eyes from the harsh light. I was squinting against it. I was use to squinting by now. I watched Jack's face pale and she stopped twisting the cable. I patted her shoulder reassuringly. She gave me a wide eyed look. I nodded once smiling slightly.

"You'll be fine, just listen to Riddick." was all I said as I got up to talk to Carolyn about my own personal problem.

"Fry!" I called causing them both to turn.

"What do you need?" she asked looking like the leader of this mission. I scowled.

"I have a slight problem." she paled.

"What is it?" she asked blinked a few times.

"I can't see correctly with the lights." my eyes still squinting against it all.

"What do you mean you can't see with the lights?" she hissed angrily.

"I have the same fucking problem as Riddick does except my eyes are perfectly natural!" I growled out earning a surprised gasp from Carolyn. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "I grew up in a planet that was completely pitch black…light was optionally issued. Then I've been spending the bulk of my life in a blacked out prison cell or in cyro sleep. Light hurts my eyes."

"I thought you just needed glasses." my face dead panned. "So you walk in between us and Riddick. You'll have most light on your back, except for Riddick's lights he'll have strapped to his back." I nodded knowing that's what I'd do in the first place, but I just wanted her to know that.

In a few minutes we were nearly ready. Most of us were by the door of the ship. Jack was messing with the light, shining it through her hand. Imam and his only son left were leaning against the wall near the door. Paris had the cutting torch and was standing rigidly with it in his hands. I saw Carolyn go up the stairs where Johns was. Riddick was right below the floor behind a pole. I moved towards him silently.

"We're bound to loose a few people." I commented quietly so only me and him could hear.

"I know." he went from looking at the ceiling to looking at me.

I took a few steps forward coming head to chest with him. I stretched up on my toes hooking on of my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was slow at first, but quickly grew in heat. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and lift me up slightly making it easier to kiss him., his other hand tangling in my brown hair. He bit my bottom lip wanting access. I opened mine willingly. His tongue explored my mouth before coaxing mine into action. He tasted even better then he smelled. The sharp tang of killer making it all the better. I pulled away when I had to breath.

"What was that for?" his voice was rough with lust. I chuckled pulling away from him.

"Didn't want to die not trying that." I shrugged with a slight smile. He smirked opening his mouth to say something, but Johns voice rang out loudly.

"You give him the cells and the ship and he'll leave you all out here to die." I glanced up. "He'll leave all of you…even that little minx of a murderer." I looked at Riddick who was looking out into the darkness. His silver eyes glinting in the light.

"I don't get it Johns." Carolyn said sounding unholy pissed off. "What is so damned valuable in your life that you are so afraid of loosing? Is there anything at all?" I heard a low tired snort. "Besides your next spike." I heard her turn to leave.

"Ask Kat." he bit out, but Carolyn didn't stop. I watched her walk by glancing at me quickly before looking away.

AN: Please review and till next time!


	6. If I lay dying

AN: sorry for the late update, schools been a pain, and I've been super busy. Well here's the next chapter, and thanks to those who reviewed/alerted/favorited I appreciate it.

"Let's go." She said making everyone mobilize. I stood in front of Johns and Imam who were going to be pulling the sled. I had a lone light in my hand, just in case. I stood just outside the ship while the others got into their loops of light. I took a deep breath as we started to run. I made sure to stay in the circle of blue light. I stared around me seeing the creatures part from us all seeming to glare at the light. I could almost sympathize on how they felt about it. I could heard every pounding heartbeat of us, and the fluttering of the creatures'. I looked behind me seeing a lot of the creatures staring at Jack.

"Shit." I muttered almost silently. I kept jogging slowly. The brightest of our light went out. I looked back seeing that the cutting torch went out.

"Stay close." Imam ordered they began puling the sled again. The others following with their blue lights.

"Wait." I heard Jack call.

"Jack!" Carolyn called. Great. I turned when I heard the screeching. I squinted against the light. Imam went after Jack who seemed to be crawling towards a fallen flare. he barely was able to save Jack from being swept up by a creature. Johns started firing his gun. Carolyn went to get Imam and Jack, almost being shot by Johns. She quickly dropped to the floor and crawled the rest of the way. I turned on my light and shone it at the others. They might need the bright yellow light. I saw Paris be pushed down by one. He started crawling away muttering something I couldn't make out.

"Paris you fucking idiot!" I yelled only worried because he was about to ruin the light.

"Paris! Get back here!" Carolyn nearly screamed, but Paris kept on crawling. He pulled off a main generator. In a series of sparks the lights slowly began to dim. I closed my eyes for a second so when I opened them I could see in the almost complete darkness. I opened my eyes. My lone yellow light seemed like the world right now. Well except for the tiny ones off of Riddick's back.

"Are you all right?" I saw Imam asked Jack who nodded frantically. I looked back to Paris.

"This can't be happening, This can't be happening." he kept muttering over and over. I watched as all the creatures circled around him. He stopped moving and talking when he noticed his light went out. I saw one fly by him with one of their weird claws protruding from their hands. I heard the clean slice of flesh. I couldn't see his face, but I knew it had to be one of surprise and pain. He lit his small lighter and looked at his bloodied hand. The smell of it making my toes curl. "I was suppose to die in France. I never even saw France." he whispered taking a gulp of his liquor before spewing onto the flame. It illuminated the area for a brief second. All the creatures hissing and screeching. They all pounced when it was gone.

I swallowed and moved towards the others turning away from the gruesome scene. Carolyn lit a flare and was lighting the Spirits. I heard Riddick coming up behind me. Johns lowered his light and gun.

"Well it's good to see you're okay." he said sarcastically. I ignored him and went nearer the sled. Carolyn came up behind Riddick her flare high in the air. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't even ask Carolyn." I said looking at her in the eyes. They shone with fear. She nodded. I looked back out there noting the three creatures poised on a hill staring intently at Jack. I looked to Riddick. He was staring at Jack.

"We should keep moving." Carolyn swallowed hard. So we kept moving. I had my light on now and stayed a little bit closer to the group. But still in the dark in between of Riddick and them. My light trained on the ground in front of me. We walked for a long while. I looked ahead of us and saw hundreds of those things in the canyon ahead of us. My breathing caught slightly, but then we turned slightly. He was circling us around.

"Are we getting close?" I head Jack ask after what seemed like hours of just walking.

"Can we pick up the pace?" Carolyn called to Imam and Johns. I heard Johns stop completely. I looked to our left and saw our tracks. Everyone stopped. I bit my lip to look at Riddick.

"Want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Johns walked up to Riddick who was just squatting there. I took in a long breath walking towards them slowly as the others were.

"We circled our own tracks." Carolyn told Jack.

"Why have we circled? Are we lost?" Imam asked shining his flashlight up into his face. I kept my face stoic. I knew why.

"Listen." he whispered quietly. I think I was the only one to hear him though.

"Do you even know where we are?" Imam demanded.

"Listen!" Riddick yelled angrily standing up. They all shut up. Distant sounds of scratching, screeching, and wailing pierced our ears. I don't believe they heard it quite like I did though. I could make out the individual sounds, almost each creature. "Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think."

"I think we should go now." Imam said like an idiot.

"Oh I don't know about that. That's death row up there." Riddick's voice was dead serious. "Especially with the girl bleeding." all of them looked to Fry then me.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Their not cut." Johns said looking back at Riddick.

"Not them." Riddick turned looking directly at Jack. "Her." everyone turned to look at Jack with new eyes. Carolyn though looked a little pissed off.

"You gotta be kidding me." Carolyn muttered. Jack swallowed and began to shake slightly.

"I-I just thought it'd be better if people took me for a guy. I thought they might leave me alone." her voice was on the verge of tears. I could smell the salt from where I stood.

"Jesus Jack!" Carolyn yelled. "Why'd did you even do it?"

"Instead of always messing with me." she dropped down to the floor burying her head in her knees. Carolyn seemed to go off on the girl. No one tried doing anything as she yelled. I growled pulling the knife from my pocket. In seconds I had Carolyn by the throat, her wrists clasped tightly in my hand. My eyes hard as I pushed the knife into her flesh softly. She gasped and shut up.

"Leave the girl alone." I growled as she stared at me her eyes glazed over.

"You gunna kill me Kat?" she asked looking down at the blade.

"Wouldn't be my first time. Leave the girl the fuck alone." I pushed her roughly away from the blade with my other hand. Letting go of her wrists. She stumbled back a few steps before turning to Jack. I heaved a breath and went to stand with the other guys. Johns, Imam, and his only son left stared at me like I just gutted Carolyn and ate her innards. Riddick merely started a conversation.

"They've been nose open for her since we left the ship." He glanced at Imam. "And if you hadn't noticed they go off blood."

"Look this is not gunna work." we all looked back to Carolyn. "We're gunna have to go back." Johns turned then looking crazed and pissed.

"What'd you say?" Carolyn gave him an almost pleading look. "You're the one who got us out here in the first place and turned us into sled dogs."

"You seemed to have no problem doing that to me and Riddick." I muttered too low for him to hear.

"I was wrong. I admit it." Carolyn tried reasoning with the junkie. "can we please just get back to the ship?"

"I don't know Carolyn." Johns shook his head his lips pursing. "Nice-breeze, wide open space I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self."

"What are you high again? Just listen to yourself Johns." I watched the drama unfold with a smirk.

"No, no you're right. Carolyn. What's to be afraid of?" Johns voice rose. I turned away then. I knew what he was going to do. Everything was going to fall apart soon. So very soon. I closed my eyes and breathed in the rancid stench of the creatures. I opened my eyes when I heard Carolyn be thrown to the ground.

"Verdicts in Light moves forward." Johns turned on a flare. he walked ahead of everyone. I took a few steps to the side. I was almost completely in the dark except for my lone light.

"He's going to die soon isn't he." I said quietly. I looked to see Riddick nod once before following Johns. I walked with the others this time, but I kept my ears wide open.

"Aint all of us gunna make it." Johns said sounding somewhat smug.

"Just realize that?" Riddick sounded annoyed.

"Seven of us left. If we can make it through the canyon and loose just one that'd be quite a feat, huh?" they were walking forward.

"Not if I'm the one." I almost snorted, but didn't want the others knowing I could hear every word the guys were saying.

"What if you're one of six?" Johns tried out smarting him. The creatures wails made them both turn and stop.

"I'm listening." Riddick said in a low voice.

"What are they doing up there?" Jack asked with a shaky voice.

"They're talking about the canyon, I suppose, how to get us through." he was dead on…

"Battlefield doctors decide who lives and dies, it's called triage." I frowned.

"Kept calling it murder when I did it." I smiled at the comment.

"Either way I figure it's something you can grab onto." my smile melted away.

"Sacrifice play…" I could hear Riddick without my enhanced hearing. I looked to Imam he could hear them too.

"Slow down the pace." I commanded slowing my walk. They all slowed down. I began listening again.

"Well I don't wanna feed 'em I just want to keep 'em off our scent."

"Which one caught your eye?" Riddick looked behind him at us.

"No, no don't look." Johns said. "Christ what the hell's wrong with you?" he asked like Riddick was the crazy one.

"Imam, slow down, just a little more space between us and them." Carolyn said. We slowed even more.

"All right enough of this shit you do the girl and I'll keep the others off you're back." I glanced back at Jack.

"Which girl?" he better not be actually thinking of killing me. I glared at Riddick's back hoping he could feel it.

"The butch, the other one I will handle on my own time." Riddick stopped walking. "It's not to big a job for you is it?" he turned around slowly.

"I'm just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait." Riddick said with a dead pan voice.

"Like who?" I wanted to laugh at Johns stupidity. With a quick motion he hit the flare out of Johns hand and stole the gun from him before firing off a shot. I flinched at how loud it sounded.

"Leave the sled! Let's move!" Carolyn yelled frantically. I glanced at the running people. I heard two more gun shots before a hand grabbed my arm and began pulling me away from the sight. I looked to see Imam running his hand on my arm. I growled roughly pulling it from his, but kept running. We stopped running when they no longer could see them. I looked in the direction we came from.

The green glow was off. I could make out Johns as I saw the creatures swirling around him from above. A gun shot rang out. A slow malicious smile curved onto my lips when I saw one of the creatures stab Johns. I breathed in a deep breath hoping to smell something…his blood. I laughed sounding like a maniac when I saw the thing bite off his head.

"You're fucking psycho." I heard Carolyn say revulsion clear in her voice. I turned to her still smiling sadistically. She turned away unable to meet my eyes. My smile faded to a grim line. She let out a short yell when Riddick appeared right behind her.

"Back to the ship huh? Just huddled together until the lights go out." I glared at the back of Carolyn's head.

"Get away from us." she turned to me. "Both of you."

"Till you can't see what's eating you." His voice was almost taunting. "That the big plan?" their fear over powered the smell of the creatures.

"Where's Johns?" Imam asked sounding weary.

"Which half?" they all gasped taking a small step back.

"We're gunna loose everyone out here." Jack said her voice quivering she turned towards the darkness and glanced at me. "We should of stayed at the ship." I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"He died fast. If we have any choice about it, that's the way we should all go out." I turned from the girl struggling not to cry. Riddick walked up to her. "Don't you cry for Johns, Don't you dare." his voice seemed to ring out for miles. The others stared at his back with wide eyes as he walked away. They began to huddle up before I saw Carolyn look at me.

"Would you…uhh…" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll leave." I turned on my heel going in the same direction as Riddick had. If they didn't want me around, I'd go with the only other person on this planet. He was studying one of the creatures skeletons. My flashlight was pointed straight at the ground.

"I take it they told you to leave?" he asked still studying the skeleton.

"Yep wanted non-killer time." I chuckled darkly at the thought and went to sit against a bone making sure to sweep it with my flashlight first.

"Blind spot." he whispered before dropping a part of the skeleton to the ground. "Why did Johns get so violent when you spoke about his brother?" Riddick asked looking at me without the goggles.

"I was his brothers girlfriend and I slashed his throat while he was sleeping." I shrugged looking him in the eye. He nodded almost approvingly.

"How did you even meet him?" I licked my lips.

"In a slam." Riddick's eyebrows rose. "I was fourteen when I got locked up. I was sixteen when he broke me out believing that I was completely in love with him." he nodded thoughtfully this time. "I never suspected that the brother he talked so highly about was a merc." I muttered. My one slip up.

"Shall we pray?" we both looked sharply up to see Imam. I rolled my eyes and turned away. Riddick began tying all the cells together. "I have already prayed with the others. It is painless." Imam got to his knees.

"It's pointless." Riddick glanced up at Imam who looked slightly annoyed.

"Because you do not believe in God does not mean God does not believe in you." he defended his religion well. I scowled deeply.

"Think someone can spend half their life in a slam with a horse bit in their mouth and not believe?" I muttered an amen looking at Imam who looked deeply troubled, but was staying quiet. "Think he could start out in some liquor store trash bin with his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and not believe?" I leaned forward intrigued with his confession like speech. "You got it all wrong holy man. I absolutely believe in God, and I absolutely hate the fucker." Imam shook his head and turned to me.

"What about you Kat? Would you like to pray?" I looked at the Holy man.

"God wouldn't answer my prays even if I lay dying." my voice felt dead in my throat. Imam sat back completely caught off guard. It even got Riddick to look up in surprise.

"God forgives all…no matter the crime." I smirked at the thought.

"Would he forgive a someone who brutally murdered her family out of shear boredom?" I asked slightly moving my head to the side. An innocent look of curiosity over came my eyes. Imam blinked and was still. "I Believe in God Imam, but he won't ever believe in me again."

"He is with us none the less." he said looking annoyed at us.

"Two of your boys are already dead. How much faith do you have left, Father?" Riddick asked in a slow quiet voice. Imam just sat there looking at the hollow space between Riddick and I. My eyes narrowed slightly at the man who kneeled beside us and for the first time in my life I felt pity. He was trying so hard to understand us. To understand how we could take a life and smile. It was a lost cause. Imam muttered something in a language I didn't understand before getting up without another word. I looked to the cells seeing them all tied together. Was he planning on pulling them himself? "So you killed your family?" I glanced at Riddick his eyes glinting in what little light we had.

"Ya." I chewed the inside of my cheek. "most of them anyway." I bit down hard on my cheek to keep from saying anything else. This place was working on my control. Why couldn't I keep everything in the blackness I had created in my mind?

"We should start going." I nodded and stood.


	7. I didn't

AN: Thank you all for the Fav's, reviews, and alerts. It makes me happy seeing people like my story. Anyways this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

"I only see one way, that way." Riddick said gesturing straight ahead of us. "it's the only way off this rock." we were all looking around us. The creatures hisses and unbelievable wailing were making my ears ring.

"Here." I gave Jack my flashlight. She gave a weak but grateful smile.

"Won't you need it though?" her voice shook either from fear or exhaustion I really didn't know. My nerves were fried, my hearing was shot, and all I could smell was the sour scent of the creatures.

"Don't worry about me. I got a spirit." I held up the liquor bottle. It's flame making me squint. I lowered my hand again holding it off to the side now. She nodded looking like her hope was renewed.

"Just keep the girl in between you." Riddick began walking to the back of the group.

"What about the cells?" Imam asked watching as Riddick walked to them.

"I'll take those." his voice was quiet, but loud enough for us to hear. Carolyn turned disbelief written all over her face. They all started getting into a tight knit group. I sighed and stood close to the boy, but a little behind because the light was beginning to give me another headache. I hated having my vision right now. "Move." I took a step forward but no one else moved.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Carolyn asked her voice wavering as adrenaline pumped through her veins.

"MOVE!" and we were running. Running through the canyon that was filled with the creatures. If he was struggling he showed no sign of it. I had to stay close to them to be in the light. My eyes burned.

I heard a familiar swirl of screeching and looked ahead. A swarm of hatchlings were coming our way. We ducked and kept running some of the creatures brushing against the fire and igniting. They screeched their horrible screeches and I almost stopped to cover my ears. It hurt. I looked behind me seeing Riddick having to dodge the flaming ones.

When the brood was gone I heard a loud inhuman wail of pains. Something wet fell on my shoulder. I glanced at it seeing blue. Oh god. I glanced up and saw the creatures attacking each other. The splattering rose in volume the others began getting wet as well. Shit, just great. I looked back in front of me and kept running.

"Do not look up!" Riddick yelled behind us. I glanced at Carolyn as she stopped running.

"Idiotic woman." I muttered still running.

"Do not look up!" Riddick yelled at her against pushing her harshly out of the way before one fell on her.

"They're killing each other." her voice was disgusted. We kept running and dodging the dead creatures that fell towards us. We rounded a corner and the others stopped. I growled my frustration at them. I kept moving but stopped when I felt something land on my back. I shuddered in revulsion and shook whatever it was off me.

"Move! Keep moving!" Riddick yelled at us. I ran to the bones and began moving them so he could get through. I stepped aside when he came barreling past. I went after him unwilling to be the one that was pushing everyone through. I looked back seeing Jack then Carolyn get through. Imam helping everyone in between the ribs.

His son was about to go through when I heard the wail and the son screamed. A creature must of grabbed onto his foot. I didn't stop to see if they could save him I ran up along side Riddick he seemed to be having some trouble getting over the hill. I grabbed the rope and pulled with him. He spared me a glance.

"Guys! Wait!" I heard Jack yell. I didn't dare look back. The screaming had stopped, but I could smell fresh blood. "Riddick!" Jack called again. I let go of the rope and chanced a look back, but didn't stop moving. I heard the wail of a creature and looked up to see it coming straight for Jack. She ran under one of the brittle bones. I stopped walking when it landed on the bone and began pecking at it. Jack was yelling. I saw Jack look helplessly at Riddick and I.

"Why am I doing this?" I muttered to myself dropping the spirit and running down the hill. Without another thought I dived under the bone. Jack clung to me shaking and crying. I couldn't really do anything. I just wrapped my arms around her shoulders and stared up as the creature began breaking through the bone.

"Get off of her!" Carolyn yelled shining the flashlight at it, trying to get it to stop. It wasn't working. The damned bird wanted Jack. It was propelled by starvation. I heard a loud slapping sound, a shattering as the flashlight broke, and the bird was off. There was a loud angry yell. I pushed Jack from under the bone and into Carolyn's protection. I myself crawled out slowly watching Riddick literally wrestle with the thing.

I watched as it reared it's head up to bite off his head, but Riddick was quicker. He swiped the things neck with his blade cleanly cutting it deeply. He twisted against aiming for it's body. It dropped dead within seconds. He was covered in the foul blue blood, his knife held in a ready position. All his muscles tensed ready to attack at a seconds notice. He stood walking almost calmly to the creature and broke it's neck for good measure.

"Did not know who he was fucking with." I swallowed over the dryness in my mouth and stood up finally. He was a true killer, I could see it now. The other worldly glow of his silver eyes, the thick muscles, deadly grace, and silent movements. This man was born to kill. The realization made my stomach clench. I couldn't decipher whether it was fear of him or fear of something entirely different.

We were running in no time. Imam helping his son limp run. Carolyn and Jack were running looking around completely freaked. I was taking up the back, even though I had no light. The spirit I dropped had broke. Goes to say I made sure to run close to Carolyn and Jack. Imam's son fell. They all stopped to help him up. I kept going, but stopped once I felt the slick coolness of rain. I looked up thinking it couldn't get worse then this. Riddick started laughing. I looked at him as he turned. The smile of a man who knew everything was going to shit and found absolute joy in it was what I saw.

"So where the hell's your God now?" he asked Imam as it began to pour. They began making their way towards the walls of the canyon hoping it would stop the rain from dousing the fire. I inched my way closer to Riddick as he scaled a large boulder to look ahead.

"It's bad up ahead isn't it." I didn't ask it as a question. I didn't need to. I could hear it all. The noises of the creatures were enough insight.

"Riddick!" Carolyn yelled. "Are we close?" I saw his jaw muscles flex. He was still looking forward. "Just tell me that the settlement is right there!" Carolyn's voice was hoarse…she was loosing all hope.

"We can't make it." I bowed my head at his words. Then I heard the sounds of choking. I looked back sharply seeing the holy man's last son be dragged up the cliff face. Imam's was yelling his hands thrown to the air. I could hear his total defeat. I huffed a breath ridding myself of the emotions that began swirling in my chest. This was not the time to start getting a heart. I watched as Riddick found a cave. I stayed behind the rest.

"Hide here! Now!" Jack ran in without a second thought, Carolyn and Imam went in as well. I took measured steps toward the cave but stopped when I was a foot from the entrance. I looked Riddick dead in the eye.

"I'm not going in there." I saw realization bleed into his usual stoic face and he nodded. He pushed the rock over the hole of the cave. I knew exactly what he had been thinking the moment he gave up hope on them.

We turned going back to the cells. I stayed close to him. I had no light what so ever. It was getting unbelievably muddy. I hurried ahead to help pull the heavy cells up the muddy hill. Our feet keep slipping as we tried to find purchase. After a short struggle we made it to the top. I sighed out in relief when I saw the settlement.

I glanced back behind me. I told Jack to listen to Riddick…I made her believe that if she listened to him she would be safe. I closed my eyes and kept walking forward with Riddick. Why did I have to start caring now? Out of all times and places I begin to feel human again when I'm in a life or death situation.

We found no creatures when walking to the skiff. It went a little too smoothly. I walked onto the ship without a second glance. I turned around though seeing Riddick looking off where we came from before getting onto the ship. I didn't say anything. I don't think there was anything worth saying at the moment. We hooked up the cells in complete silence. When they were all turned on the skiff's lights blinked to life. Riddick got up to close the door. I made my way to the cockpit. I was about to sit down when I turned and leaned against the door frame heavily. My stomach felt queasy.

"Why does this feel wrong?" I asked him hoping he had the answer. I knew he was thinking the same thing. With a frustrated sigh he swiveled the knob to close the door.

"Because you're letting it." was his only answer. I nodded and turned sitting in the seat next to the captains. I heard a loud crash and series of sparks. Breaking the only light so he can't go back for them. The ship's lights turned blood red. He sat in the captains chair and readied to take off. He began seat belting himself in, but stopped and looked outside. Curiously I looked out and saw Carolyn holding a glowing blue bottle. She was soaked to the bone with water.

Riddick stood up lowering his goggles and walking to the back of the ship. The lights turned white again. I got up and went as far as the door frame and leaned against it. The ramp lowered slowly. Carolyn stood at the end in the mud.

"Strong survival instinct. I admire that in a woman." I could hear his smile.

"I promised them that we would go back with more light." Carolyn looked bone tired.

"Did you?" Riddick stretched his arms out grabbing onto each side of the opening in the ship and cocked his head to the side. "Hmm…"

"What, are you afraid?" Carolyn yelled throwing her glowing bottle. Riddick's laugh was sarcastic.

"Me afraid?"

"Come on Riddick, there's gotta be some part of you that wants to rejoin the human race." my eyebrows rose in surprise. He let go of the opening and crouched down.

"Truthfully I wouldn't know how." I saw Carolyn look up at me. I looked away not wanting to look into her eyes.

"Well then just give me more light for them. I'll go back by myself."

"Ok." Riddick tossed her the set of broken lights. Of course she didn't know that. "There you go."

"Please just come with me." she sounded like she was about to cry.

"I got a better idea." I looked up interested. "Come with us." then I saw it. The complete and utter internal struggle in Carolyn's eyes. I took a step forward my eyes wide with curiosity.

"You're fucking with me, I know you are." she asked trying to sound outraged.

"You know I am?" His voice sounded dead cold. He stood before speaking. "You don't know anything about me. I will leave you here." Carolyn's face contorted her struggle reaching the surface. She looked away towards the darkness. "Step inside." Riddick offered. She slowly fell to her knees shaking her head, sobbing.

"I can't…" she looked completely lost. She was fighting with her morals and her instincts.

"Sure you can. Here, I'll make it easy for you." he held out a hand. She began crying, her body doubling over. "Take my hand…come on." his voice was persuasive. "Look no one's gunna blame you. Save yourself, Carolyn. Come on." he walked down the ramp and began helping her into the ship. He's actually persuaded her. "Good girl." she was in the ship now. A wail of a creature caught Riddick's attention. I was still staring at Carolyn.

She looked almost dead. Her face completely expressionless. Then her eyes glazed over and I knew she wasn't seeing the skiff anymore. I watched as her chest began to heave with her breathing. Her anger built. She was going to explode.

"Riddi-" my warning was cut off by her screaming. She threw herself at him causing him to fall in the mud. She was straddling his waist.

"You listen to me!" she screamed. I took several steps forward, but couldn't bring myself to intervene. Maybe this was the right thing to do…fuck I didn't know anything right now. "I am the captain of this ship! And I am not leaving anyone on this rock with those fucking things." she began to lift her head slightly. "Even if it means-" wrong move. Riddick had her pinned to the ground with the shiv to her neck in a second. "Get that thing off my-"

"Shut up!" I could only see his back. "You'd die for them?" he demanded.

"I would try for them!"

"You didn't answer me."

"Yes, I would, Riddick. I would. I would die for them." why? Why would she die for people she hadn't known until a day or two ago? My eyebrows furrowed as I felt my stomach clench unpleasantly once again. I took in a sharp breath. Why did this affect me so much? Hadn't I locked all my emotions away?

"How interesting." I glanced back at them. Why did I care now? I closed my eyes and took a calming breath. I was almost off this stupid planet. I was almost free.

"Kat?" my eyes snapped open. Carolyn and Riddick stood outside the ship. "You're coming right?" I already knew my option. Riddick wouldn't let me stay.

"Ya." I answered all my body one tense ball of nerves. It was an easy trip back to the others. Riddick moved the rock with only slim trouble. Carolyn poked her head into the cave before moving out of the way. My head was below Riddick's as we looked into the cave. I saw Jack's face light up.

"Never had a doubt." she said confidently. I smiled slightly.

"Anyone not ready for this?" Riddick asked seriously.

"There is my God Mr. Riddick." his words sank deeply in. With an unspoken urgency we began running back to the skiff. I ran in between Riddick and Jack. The blue jars filled with glow worms didn't hurt my eyes as much, but I wasn't going to let anything impair me at the moment. Riddick stopped suddenly making us all stop.

"Fuck." I muttered seeing three large creatures land in front of us, blocking the path to freedom. We backed up behind a rock.

Unconsciously my hands sought out another's. I laced my fingers tightly around the large rough calloused ones of Riddick, and my other hand to the soft hands of Carolyn. Both squeezed back. Two more creatures joined the first three. They started head butting. There was an opening and we went for it. I felt the slight drag of people. We were all holding hands. A chain of humans. Our light scattered them, but only a little. They wailed at us.

"Don't stop! Go!" Imam encouraged us pushing our backs to get up the damned hill.

"Come on! Move! Move!" Riddick urged pulled us forward. I was about to grab his hand to get pulled up when I felt something slick wrap around my ankle. My eyes widened as it felt like my world slowed. It pulled. My body jerked back and I lost my balance. I could make out Riddick backing away quickly.

With a shaky breath I closed my eyes. I palmed the knife into my hand. I forced myself out of my brain allowing my instincts to take over. I twisted around and with my arms lunged myself at the creature. My knife poised ready to cut anything it came in contact with. It flew backwards slamming against the mud. It squealed beneath me, one of it's tongue hand things still wrapped around my ankle. I cut it off hearing it's pained wail made me bare my teeth in a vicious smile. It's other hand shot out and gripped my side. It's claws digging in painfully. I screamed in pain and fury, gripping my knife with both hands and plunged it deep into the body of the creature. I must of hit something vital because it fell limp with one last wail.

I pulled it's claws out of my side and pushed my hand against the profusely bleeding wound. I stood up feeling my legs wobble uncontrollably. I would not die on this fucking planet. I would not die because of some half brained creature. I clenched my jaw painfully and began running. I ignored the pain in my side and the pain running up my right leg every time I put pressure on my ankle. I told myself the liquid coating my hand was rain. I got up the hill with one hand and my feet. I saw the blinking lights of the skiff from far off.

I ran and ran able to see the creatures around me. I saw them all come close to me, but never enough to bite. I kept running trying to ignore them all. I had no light, what was keeping them from harming me? I bit my cheek never slowing my pace. I ran around a corner just in time to see Carolyn be carried off by a creature. Riddick fell to his knees and yelled something I couldn't understand. I didn't have time to try and understand it.

"Riddick!" I gasped still running. I couldn't make out the expression on his face. I saw him get up despite the fact that it seemed he was badly hurt. I gasped the pain in my side never ceasing. He just nodded at me and we were running to the safety of the light. Imam and Jack stood on the ramp looking out. I stopped running when I was in the light.

No one spoke as Riddick prepped the ship. I tiredly sat in one of the cloth chairs and leaned heavily on the ship walls. My hand still pressed firmly into the wound at my side. When the doors closed I closed my eyes trying to will away the pain.

"There's so much pray to make up for, I scarcely know where to begin." Imam's voice was heavy.

"I know where'd I start." that was Jack's voice. I took another deep breath. I heard the engines begin to start then turn completely off. I didn't have enough energy to open my eyes and see what happened. "Riddick what are you doing?" her voice was filled with emotion but so soft. Then I heard scratching and clanging and their terrible wailing. "can we just get the hell out of here now?" she hissed at Riddick.

"We cant leave." I didn't want to open my eyes. I heard a loud scratch and a gasp. There was a hiss. "without saying goodnight." he sounded like a pissed off man on a mission. I heard the engines blast to life. Their pain filled screeching filled my ears. Then there was silence.

"Lot of questions whoever we run into…could even be a merc ship." Jack said quietly. "So what do we tell them about you?" I didn't have the energy to open my eyes and look at her and see who she was talking to.

"Tell them Riddick's dead. He died somewhere on that planet." his voice was so heavy. So filled with emotion. I rested my head on my chest.

We had to of been flying for ten minutes before I started coughing. Each movement sent another wave of pain through my body. I kept coughing I could feel moisture in my mouth. It tasted metallic. My eyes clenched tightly together my arms hugging my sides as my wound throbbed. I coughed one last time before taking in a pain filled breath. I felt someone at my side.

"Oh my god! Kat your bleeding!" Jack gasped. I pushed my hand harder into the wound. My eyes still closed tightly.

"Let me see." Imam's soothing voice said. I felt hands on my arm. I let it be pulled away. There were two gasps now. I coughed once wincing in pain. I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark in the ship but everything was fuzzy. I could barely make out imam's grave face. "I don't know…" he sounded so troubled. I nodded in understanding.

"Jack move." a deep gravely voice made me look up. I couldn't see him very well, but his eyes shone. They looked so beautiful. Jack must of moved. "Lay down." I let out a ragged breath and lowered myself. I closed my eyes my lids growing too heavy to keep them open. "Open your eyes. Turn over." I struggled to open my eyes, but I got it. I felt his hands on my hip and shoulder. I nodded and painfully turned to where my wound was exposed fully. Then I felt gentle probing, when it neared my wound I hissed. "Imam look for a first aid kit. I'm going to have to take your shirt off." I nodded not really caring. Then Jack's face came into view. I saw something shiny slip down her face. I frowned feeling troubled.

"Why are you crying for me?" I asked with a heavy voice. I wanted so badly to close my eyes…I was soo sleepy. I heard a ripping sound and felt the wet fabric be peeled off my skin. I couldn't care less. Jack sniffled.

"Because you're my friend." I felt my chest constrict but not from the pain. I wanted to chuckle, but it would take to much energy.

"you got a fucked up choice for friends." I said it to make her smile. I don't know why but I didn't want to see her sad. She didn't need to be sad. She had already seen far too much death for a girl her age.

"Here…this is what I found." Imam said. I looked to see Riddick kneeling in front of me. He took the white box from Imam and opened it.

"Imam hold her legs down. Jack you're going to hold her shoulders." then he looked at me. "I have to clean the wound." I nodded. "It's going to hurt." I nodded again. I felt Imam hold my legs down and Jack held onto my shoulders. A liquid poured into the wound setting my whole world on fire. A scream tore through my lips my body convulsing.

"Please…please…" I whimpered afterward shaking. It hurt….oh god it hurt so much. I sucked in breaths trying to get a hold of myself, but I couldn't. They let go of me. Then I felt coolness against the wound. I didn't have the energy to look at what Riddick was doing. After my breathing had evened out, and he was still working on my wound I could almost think clearly. I blinked tiredly.

"That's the best I can do." I looked to see Riddick get up. "I did what I can with the shitty first aid kit, you're going to have to hang on until we are picked up by a ship." in his eyes I could finally see an emotion. He doubted I would make it. I nodded in understanding. I wouldn't mind dying in space. I watched him walk back to the cock pit. Jack and Imam sat across from where I lay. It was quiet for a while.

"Imam…" I croaked. In a second I saw Imam in front of me.

"yes Kat?" I closed my eyes.

"Katrina…my name is Katrina." I opened them again. He saw what I thinking. He nodded gravely.

"Katrina." I nodded at the sound of my name. I hadn't heard it without scorn since I was ten. Since I killed my little sister…

"If I die out here-"

"Don't talk like that Kat!" Jack protested. I waved her off silently.

"If I die out here will you promise to do something for me?" Imam nodded. I let out a big breath. "I need you to get a message to someone."

"Go on." I nodded and started to sit up. "You should-" shook my hand at them and sat up biting my lip through the pain.

"her name is Helen Delphi. She lives on the planet Gadx. I need you to tell her I'm sorry." I pursed my lips. "I'm sorry for killing everyone she loved."

"And who is Helen Delphi if you don't mind answering me?" I shook my head and took in a shallow breath.

"She's my mother." I heard Jack's sharp intake of breath. Imam nodded.

"I will get her the message no matter what." I sighed feeling something lift off my chest. I felt less heavy.

"Thank you…thank you." another wave of pain washed through my body. My breathing hitched at the pain. I groaned riding it out. When it was gone I drew in a shaky breath. "I never thought I'd be offed my some freaky bird." I chuckled breathily. "I always expected to be killed by a merc, or some random convict. Even a heart attack seemed more likely then this."

"Why are you just giving up like that!" Jack yelled standing up. I blinked semi bewildered by her outburst. "You're still alive! You're not dead yet so stop talking like you are. Just wait until a ship finds us. You'll go to the med bay and they'll fix you." she huffed angrily tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Jack…I'm a wanted convict."

"So is Riddick!" I sighed heavily.

"I'm wanted dead not alive." I saw shock run through Imam's face. Jack sat back down seeming to understand now.

No one spoke for hours. Jack slowly fell asleep exhaustion finally getting the better of her. She was leaning on Imam who was silently praying with his beads. My breathing was the only other noise in the whole ship. I looked down at myself. I had no shirt on…only my bra. I had a gauze pad taped to my side. It was already almost completely soaked in blood. I slowly felt my body become numb. My life was slipping away before my very eyes.

I took a deep breath and dragged my half dead body up into a standing position. Imam looked up but did not tell me to get back down. With an arm against the ship I pushed myself forward to the cock pit. I grabbed onto the empty seat before roughly falling into it. I straightened my self. When I was finished I was panting from the exertion.

"You're shortening your life by moving around." Riddick said. I took a deep breath barely able to feel my body any longer.

"I want to die staring at the stars." was my answer. I stared out at the black abyss dotted with a million lights. "My little sister was a lot like how Jack is with you. She practically worshiped me." I needed to tell someone…I needed to get this off my chest. This was my one regret. I think he understood this. "She was the baby in the family you know. The little princess." I smiled softly remembering her small plastic tiara she loved so dearly. "My mother was a control freak. She needed her family to be absolutely perfect. And my siblings were perfect examples of that. All were athletes of some kind. I wasn't though. I liked sitting at home alone and reading anything I could. I was a genius. I taught myself everything I know." I sagged into the chair talking was so very tiring. I heard a slight stirring from the back of the ship.

"Mmm…" Jack said in her sleep. She must have been having a nightmare.

"I was the most miss treated in the family. My mother tried to constantly get me to do _athletic _stuff. It never worked. She made my life hell, but my little sister…she accepted me for who I was. The slightly crazy genius of a ten year old. But my mother broke my short control one day. I can barely remember what made me so angry, but I remember the feeling of the rage. A rage so great I lost myself in it and when I was finally freed of it…I was standing in front of my five year old sister. A cleaver wedged deeply into her skull." though I felt the tears they didn't come. I was strangely calm. "And I laughed…I laughed at the pounding in my heart, the rush through my veins, and the sense of power I held. But-" thick wet coughing over took my words. My body grew heavy when the coughs subsided. "But she didn't deserve to die. She never did anything to deserve my rage." I stared out into space. I loved it out here. The darkness…the tranquility of it all. So peaceful, like nothing could harm it. Nothing could disturb it from it's deep slumber. I began to see gray webs at the edges of my vision.

"How did you know?" I blinked heavily.

"What?" my voice was slow.

"Back at the crash ship after you kissed me. You said you didn't want to die without trying it. How did you know you were going to die?" I swallowed still staring out at the stars. My vision was darkening.

"I didn't." my eye were growing heavier. I couldn't feel my body any longer, I was so cold. I felt a prickling at my eyes. A shiver wracked my body. I gasped feeling like I couldn't get enough air any longer. Suddenly I didn't want to die. Fear gripped me in it's cold hands clearing my vision once more. "Riddick…I don't want to die." I whispered feeling my tears spill over. When was the last time I had cried? I couldn't even remember. My jaw trembled the tears slipping down in silent rivers.

"I know." his voice was soft barely even a whisper. I started gasping again, my heart pounding even quicker then it ever had in my life. The stars grew dimmer and dimmer seemingly leaving in my murky thoughts. "But you died free." his voice seemed to echo as everything slipped into darkness.

OOO(Riddick's POV)

I watched her eyes slip closed as I told her what she desperately needed to hear. I usually wasn't the one to be that person. The person who would give someone their last wish. I saw a soft serene smile place itself on her pale face. Her chest rose once more before falling still. I looked away then. She didn't need to be gawked at in death.

I've never seen such a complete transformation in a person as I did just now. She was so cold and aloof on the planet. She reminded me of a younger version of myself, but as I kept watching her I noticed she was a lot more then I thought. The air around her would change almost at random intervals.

No one has ever poured their heart out to me. Never sincerely at least. She was full of darkness…I knew the rage she spoke about. If she hadn't of been caught by Johns I would of given her a year until she changed into a monster like me. A year until she completely lost the humanity she clung so dearly to. I'm surprised she kept it for that long after all she was ten when she first killed someone. I was thirteen when I first killed someone.

I glanced back at her before looking to the stars once more. She wasn't ugly like most female convicts were, or that other worldly beauty the rest of women convicts have. She was an average looking woman. She had shoulder length hair that was all the same length no bangs like Carolyn or Shazza had, an oval shaped face with no fat on her skin. Her nose was slightly crooked probably from being broken and never set properly. She had enough curves to signify she was a woman, but was more thin then anything. She didn't look muscular or even powerful at all, she looked too thin for her height, but I had seen the power she had.

When I had been cleaning out her wound I had seen the pinkish white rivulets of scars scoring her whole back. I would bet they went down to her thighs as well. There were deeper once as well twisted and knotted even. I recognized the type of scars. They were whip marks. Was she a slave at one point? Or just tortured? She was a survivor no matter what. She hadn't been broken by whatever caused those scars, instead she allowed it to keep her strong.

Even when she was dying she still tried to make Jack happy. I noticed her doing that since the kid shaved her head. She looked out for Jack even when she knew she shouldn't. I knew that the fact that Jack reminded her of her sister was only a part of the reason why. Then there was the part with Imam's sons. The second one she tried warning him again after I had, and the third son she had made sure he didn't fall behind. Maybe she had a weak spot for kids. It wouldn't be the first convict I knew with that weakness.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had to stop thinking about her, now I had to think of a way to dispose of her body…throwing her out of the ship to let the space vacuum crush her didn't seem at all appealing. She deserved a better burial place then that, but if I didn't get the body out soon it would begin to decompose and the gases dead bodies release would fill the ship and literally kill us all. I could always just drop her on her home planet, but no that would take to long. The body needed to go before that.

I all but glared at the vastness of space. I hoped we got picked up by a damn ship and soon. I wouldn't have to explain much if I told them we had crashed landed and were attacked. Especially with her wounds. How she managed to get away from that creature anyways was amazing.

A true fighters spirit. I didn't miss the look she gave me after I killed that monster. It was fear in it's purest form. Her instincts had finally given her insight into what I was. But I noticed something in her fear. It wasn't purely of me. No she feared what she would become. She knew she was like me to a certain extent. I could smell the ever lasting excitement that emanated from her each time things got shittier. I'm not even sure she was aware of it. Ugh…got to stop thinking of her. She is dead just like Carolyn.

Carolyn…she had given up her life for me. Went back for me even after I was so ready to leave them all here to be eaten. She told me she wouldn't die for me, yet she did. She died for a murdering convict that didn't deserve it. Jack and Imam deserved Carolyn's sacrifice not me. But no, Carolyn died trying to get my sorry carcass to stand up and walk and Kat was mauled by a creature in the dark.

I would of laughed at the irony of it all if I wasn't in such a bad fucking mood. Her home was the dark, it was only fitting that she would be dealt a fatal blow in the dark. I narrowed my eyes to keep from yawning. I needed to stay alert now. This was no time to keep rambling off. The body. Deal with the dead body first. Wrap her in some type of cloth and lay her out on one side of the make shift seats and beds in the small skiff.

It wasn't the most sanitary or proper, but it was better then opening the hatch and risking killing everyone on the skiff all because they had to get rid of a dead person. I pursed my lips in frustration. Nothing seemed to be working right now. I rubbed my head tiredly.

I heard rustling and moving, and the thick heady scent of incense came my way. Maybe Imam knew what to do with her…no it. When someone dies their body is not them. There was a quiet few seconds. I heard his murmured prayers in Arabic. He'd pray for a woman who knew God would forsake her.

"I can wrap one of my robes around her…it will keep in the gases more concentrated near the body." Imam's voice was quiet and rough. I nodded and looked to see him shrugging off one of his robes. It was the thicker, heavier one. He carefully wrapped it around her…the slumped body in the chair. "I can not carry her."

I unbuckled my seatbelts and stood. Imam moved out of the cock pit to give me room. I hoisted the surprisingly light woman into my arms before laying her out on one of the bed/seats. It was still warm with life…but too cold to be alive. I went back to the cockpit not wanting to witness how Jack will react. I closed my eyes and willed my body to unconsciousness.

AN: please don't hate me.


End file.
